Did you ever love me?
by Rain and Storm
Summary: Maybe I pushed you maybe I was blinded trying to believe that you would love me, but the answers were clear as water. Sorry if I do not remember you I'm sorry if I made your life a torture, but I must ask this Did you ever love me? KaZe YAOI
1. Chapter 1

Sorry I already know ^^ I should continuing my other fics, but this idea popped into my mind and I can't help to write it!

Anyway I was watching Playful Kiss first of all because I 3 Korean Dramas: Kim Hyung Joon do I need to say more? Anyways I also read the manga Itazura na Kiss and while listening some songs I was inspired to write this fanfic. Many of you have been asking about my fic "Winter Romance" well I will not upgrade it until someone takes pity on me and beta edit it xD. Besides I'm out of ideas u.u

**Sumary****:** Maybe I pushed you… maybe I was blinded trying to believe that you would love me. Nevertheless the answers were clear as water. I'm sorry if I do not remember you, forgive me if I made your life a torture, but I must ask this…

Did you ever love me?

**Notes:**

AU, occness,** YAOI**!

That means KanamexZero and other pairs xD

All characters are human for now. Kaname and Zero have known each other since high school. Kaname is a young and prodigious doctor, while Zerorin hmm well he is a cute and silly uke ^^  
><strong>Warnings:<strong> Yuki appears in this fic as much as I hate her I also need her for the story. She is one of the girls that ruins the happiness of my Zerorin and Kuran (Of course Kuran is guilty as well).

**Kuran:** Why my fault it was Yuki's fault ¬¬  
><strong>Yuki:<strong> Me? But why? L  
><strong>Me:<strong> Because you're an idiot that ruins all Now get out! * throws her off a cliff* ^^

***¨* Did you ever love me? *¨***

_I have to ask you this…_

_ If I don't I might stick with the doubt_  
><em> your coldness hurt me and I feel I'm just a nuisance for you<em>

_Just tell me why…_****

"Resist! Come on kid don't you dare to die on me" Somehow he was able to hear the voice of his sensei, the lights of the cars blinded his eyes and his mind reeled repeatedly. He did not realize when it happened but the tears began to fall like waterfalls, wetting his soft pale cheeks. As the man who raised him was now holding his frail body with shaking hands and a piece of of his shirt trying to stop the flow of blood.

In the distance, he could hear the sound of an ambulance combined with the traffic sounds "Zero, don't close your eyes kid!" The man who shouted as his icy blue eye showed concern, while a crowd around the place was dialing for the ambulance. The boy was cold yet it wasn't because the winter was coming. It was rather his life was slipping very slowly and painfully. His beautiful lavender eyes showed nothing but loneliness and fear. "Sorry" he whispered while those beautiful amethysts closed.

"C'mon Zero wake up kid!" The man shouted once again while holding the pale and lifeless body

"Zero…"

The ambulance arrived quickly on the scene. Soon the paramedics went down following by a stretcher. The crowd around the scene was still there, trying not to waste a single minute of what was happening, even there was people crying and others recording with their phone cameras.

"Sir please" One of the paramedics touched the man's arm and very slowly he approached at the almost lifeless body of the boy with unique silver hair, taking the boy's arm and lifting the sleeve of his sweatshirt that was covered with blood the man was able to capture a weak pulse. "His pulse is very weak but he's still alive" Yelled the paramedic and then carefully place the boy on the stretcher. "We have no time to waste" cried another of the paramedics.

"Sir?" The paramedic who was able to capture the pulse of the boy approached the man with a patch over his eye. "Are you hurt?" The man with the patch and raven hair shook his head and a little calmer, he stood up with his serious voice said "I'm going with him"

They say that when you're on the verge of death, you can see your life pass as if it were a movie. That's what the boy with beautiful lavender eyes was looking at right now. How his life was going out of hand. One of the paramedics smiled kindly telling him with kind words to resist. Back of the paramedics was his sensei with a threatened look that said: **don't you dare**** to die**.

In the same hospital but in the halls a couple of doctors were walking. A brunette with enigmatic wine eyes while the other was a blond with emerald eyes with a smile on his face, while the other kept a serious look. The two doctors had a heart surgery which thankfully was successful. It was the end of his round and both could go to their homes to rest. Suddenly another young blonde man came running at full speed and pass besides them.

"Hanabusa, what's the rush?" The blonde with emerald eyes and gentle smile asked while Kaname raised an eyebrow. They could be doctors and save people's lives however there was no reason to rush at full speed. That was an inappropriate behavior and only to the nurses or paramedics did such spectacle thought the brunette.

"I'm sorry Takuma, Kaname-sama" the young blonde replied as he forcibly breathed "There was an accident and the patient is near to death" said panting and quickly put on his robe.

"I guess it was another car accident" said Kaname as the blonde nodded "Yes, apparently a car ran over the guy. It seems the boy cross the street without seeing the traffic lights and the car hit him" he said as he hurried down the stairs.

"What an idiot" muttered the brunette. He did not know why but suddenly came to his mind the image of a lavender-eyed boy and silver hair. Ignoring these images he descended the stairs followed by Takuma.

"Aidou!" One of the paramedics who had orange hair approached to the blonde "His pulse is very weak and he appears to lost large amount of blood" He kept commenting the state of the boy.

"Okay I get it, now please take him to the ER" said Aidou and with the help of some nurses they took the boy at the emergency room.

Yagari was really upset at the boy. That brat could not be defeated, Zero could not die hell what was going through his mind. **That idiot…** He sat on the stairs near to the reception of the hospital. His clothes had some traces of blood. Nevertheless it wasn't his all that blood was from his pupil. The sensei continued muttering curses at the boy quietly. Takuma was looking at the floor and noticed a man sitting at the bottom of the stairs with blood on his clothes.

He hurried downstairs "Sir are you…" the black-haired man looked up to meet the worried look of Takuma and for his luck there he was Kaname fucking Kuran.

"Yagari?" Kaname asked. His voice too low but not enough because Yagari could heard him and suddenly the memories of what happened in the morning came as a bucket of cold water.

All the pain I caused… can you forgive me?

**Xx—and the flashback starts**

_"Kaname" His voice could be so sweet, but boy was a disaster when it came to cooking "Welcome" he smiled as those white cheeks were painted with a shade of pink. The brunette just sighed closing his eyes "Clean up this mess" he said dryly as he left his coat in the closet. The day before was deadly and he had not been able to rest. He wanted to eat something and go to bed but now for his damn luck he had to prepare the breakfast "But I just made brea.." He did not care to hear the silly excuses of the boy "I do not care I won't eat this crap"_

_If Kaname had at least sent a glance at the boy he would notice that lilac eyes watering, yet the tears weren't still threatening to leave. "Okay" whispered the boy, discouraged because the whole morning he had tried to make a decent breakfast for his lover. Damn he even had cut himself when trying to chop the melon and was slightly burned his wrist trying to make toast._

_If only he weren't so damn stupid and let down his cocky attitude…_

_Defeated and sad a sighing Zero closed his beautiful violet eyes as tears began to fall slowly. But that was good right? Because even if the tears were there his worship for the brunette remained. His love for Kaname was so strong, so deep that it hurt._

_ "I do not understand!" He said in a whisper that Kaname heard but simply ignored him and decided to drink his coffee "It wasn't supposed to be like this" he said while hitting the table with his fist "It did not have to be this way ..." He began to sob._

_"How long you going to keep hurting me because I'm tired… I'm tired of being me the only one crying, the only thinking about making this relationship flourish. This is just a game for you" he yelled "Why did you decide to be with me if you do not love me…." Silver tears falling down his cheeks "I'm tired of living this lie!" The silver angel shouted his eyes staring at the brunette, pleading wishing only for a moment to Kaname to come and take him in his arms._

_Just love me…_

_"Everyone says is a lie" the boy continued crying as he throws some of the glasses to the floor. The sound of breaking glass made Kaname stand and approached the angel who was crying incessantly._

_"Zero!" Kaname yelled getting Zero's attention for a few minutes, those dark brown eyes softened. Nevertheless it was late because the boy before him was breaking slowly and painfully. Zero began to beat him on his chest "I'm tired of this… tired of me being me the only one who wants things to work" said repeatedly his tears falling like pearls_

_Slap!_

_Suddenly the angel felt a hand hit his cheek. Kaname he had slapped him. He had hit him. His beautiful lavender eyes looked surprised as the tears had stopped but new threatened to leave. Kaname had opened wide his eyes with surprise realizing what he had done. Zero stroked the cheek that had been beaten and stared at Kaname with teary eyes. Kaname tried to approach him but Zero stopped him closing his eyes fearing for another blow "I want to forget you! So I will not be a nuisance to you" he cried as he rushed out of the apartment slamming the door behind him._  
><em> Kaname came out of his trance and tried to follow Zero but stopped. He did not know why but stopped. He let the boy with beautiful lilacs eyes left with tears on his pretty face and his broken heart.<em>

_Kaname sighed and ran his hand through his dark wavy hair. He could still see Zero's lilac eyes full of sadness. Yet that was what he wanted. He did not care for Zero right? After all he was going to be with Yuki, the nuisance was left. Yet his heart was telling him to run after Zero to not let him go._

_Don't let me go…_

**Flashback Ends -xX**

"Get out of my sight!" Yagari rise from the stairs and came close to Kaname "Fucking bastard! I knew that you would cause him problems" the older man said with a dry voice full of hatred.

"Sir, please calm down" The emerald-eyed blonde hold Yagari trying to calming down.

"I will not calm down when my pupil is dying in that damn room" he said pointing to the emergency room. One of the nurses came up trying to sedate the man "Sensei!" A soft voice full of concern for the man shouted. Kaname could see Zero running down the patch-eyed man. But he knew that kid was just Ichiru Zero's twin. Takuma ceased his hold on Yagari and concentrated on watching the lavender-eyed boy with silver hair that reached up his shoulders, it pained him to see the look of sadness and concern in such a beautiful being. Ichiru ignored the emerald-eyed blonde and the looks he gave him and his eyes filled with concern focused on the silent figure of Kuran Kaname that bastard, the man who was ruining his brother life.

Kaname sighed and closed his eyes, suddenly the words of Zero reached his mind _"How long you going to keep hurting me… because I'm tired of being me the only one crying… the only thinking about making this relationship flourish. This is just a game for you….why did you decide to be with me if you do not love me. I'm tired of living this lie!"_

What the hell was thinking Zero, thus leaving the department and running like that damn the stupid boy didn't look at the damn traffic lights. That was something that even a 5 year old could do it very well. Damn Zero… what was going through his mind at that time.

"Oh my god" That was Juri's voice full of worry she came with Haruka his husband and his younger son Shiki. "Where is Zerorin? What Happened?" She asked almost on the verge of tears. "Kaname Kuran what happened?" The woman demanded at his older son.

Kaname sighed he knew he was in serious trouble if Zero, if that fool decided to die. That would destroy his mother's heart because she was very fond to Zero. The woman loved him as his own son.

Ichiru approached Juri with tears in his face which didn't go unnoticed by Takuma. "Oka-san a car ran over Zero" the brother said sadly.

"That idiot" Shiki said and Haruka gave a slight blow on his younger's son head "Shiki behave please this is a serious situation"

"It's not possible! My poor Zero-chan" the woman said with tears in her eyes as she hugged Ichiru.

Meanwhile Haruka sat beside Yagari. They had to tell Kaien Cross but what would Cross say about his adopted son. The man probably would make a scandal and be devastated by the news.

"It's not our fault if Kiryuu-kun does not know how to cross the street" said Shiki as he ate pocky. "Shiki more respect" scolded his mother.

Right there was a paramedic with orange hair. He had been one of those who attended Zero when the boy was on the street almost dead. He slowly made his way to Kaname. Kain Akatsuki was his name. The paramedic was a very observant and intuitive person and although Kaname was also his friend and did not show his emotions, he knew that the brunette was really worried about his silver haired boy.

So he put his hand on his shoulder trying to comfort Kaname "Do not worry Kaname" He said with that masculine voice he possessed. "Kiryuu-kun is going to be ok" he said with a smirk and Kaname just rolled his eyes at his friend words, on the other hand Kain smirked ignoring the glare Kaname was giving. Rather Kain chuckled and whispered in the ear of his friend "Lie to yourself and others but you don't fool me. I know very well that you're really worried about Zero-kun and you would die if something happened to him "He whispered and smirked again

"I know you really love him" Kain said and then made his way to the stairs sitting next to Yagari and Haruka making them company. He pulled out his cellphone and sent a message to Kaname saying "Watch him or else I might steal him :)" Kaname got the message and his face furrowed making Kain laughed knowing that his friend was dumb himself and really loved Kiryuu-kun. He only hoped Kaname dropped his harsh attitude and accept for once that he was in love with that silly yet beautiful lavender-eyed boy.

Kaname decided to get out of there. The simple fact of seeing Ichiru's face reminded him of Zero and right now the last thing he wanted was to think about the silver angel. He walked away from the emergency room and went to the hospital cafeteria. He sat near the window watching the snowfall on the city as he was on the fifth floor.

"Kaname?" A soft and sweet voice brought him out of his thoughts. He looked over his shoulder and found a girl with brown hair and eyes with the same color, it was that girl he loved so much or so he said to himself to do so.

"Yuki" said the name so gently and hugged the petite woman, hiding his face on her neck, inhaling the scent of roses from the girl.

Why if he was hugging the girl he loved his heart screamed that this wasn't right. That this was a mistake as if he was cheating on someone dear to him and again the image of Zero came to his mind. "Zero ..." Kaname sighed.

Yuki smiled and ran his hand through the back of the doctor "Do not worry Kaname-sempai I have faith that Zero will be fine" she said self-confident and smiled.

Kaname sighed once again keeping Zero in his mind. He knew the boy was beautiful Kaname was not going to deny it. Nevertheless all the beauty was overwhelmed by the boy's silly personality. He was a complete idiot and useless person. Yuki on the other hand was very pretty, cute and smart.

However she won't love you as he does.

A voice inside him said and suddenly the very same question invade his mind. What was really Zero for him? Was the boy really a nuisance as he said or…

Kaname did not even want to think about it so just continued hugging Yuki, losing himself in that sweet scent, trying not to think about Zero or listening of what his heart was telling about Zero the one he should be with.

Zero not Yuki.

After a long wait, Dr. Aidou left the operating room and approached both Ichiru and Juri.

"We managed to save him but ..." Silence fill the room just for a brief moment and then he looked at Yagari "He is in coma. His body is okay but apparently he did not want to wake up. I think he want to be asleep" he said as he looked down. Juri approached him and smiled sadly as tears ran down her cheek.

"Sorry" whispered while Kain came hugging him from behind whispering in his ear "Do not worry you did your best" He said and kissed the cheek of his lover.

"Onii-sama" Ichiru whispered. He couldn't help but cry, it was as his twin was giving up as if he did not cared to leave him alone. Sobs started coming out more frequently. For Takuma that image was breaking his soul to see someone so beautiful crying like that.

Even Shiki that always bothered Zero and laughed at his silliness froze at what Aidou said. Haruka approached Juri who was crying and Yagari hit the wall with his fist.

Kaname came along with Yuki all the eyes remained on him. Ichiru approached him and slapped him "Bastard!" He said with more tears running down his face.

What was going on, why they were crying? Dammit Zero…was he dead? How that could not… that was not true everyone was lying… Zero could not have died...

"Mother..." He could not even finish because his mother's eyes said it all. Even Shiki gave him a look and what to say of his father that didn't dared to look at him.

"He is in coma" Aidou spoke looking at the floor and embraced by Kain.

"And he will not ever wake up!" Ichiru said as he ran out of there followed by a worried Takuma.

Kaname just stood there frozen about the news. Not wanting to believe it. He did not want to… and then it hit him, another memory…

**Xx- It was not****long ago****but those words****remained on his mind**

"Are you sure about this Zero?" Asked a boy with blonde hair and green eyes as he watched his friend a boy of 15 years, with beautiful lilac eyes and silver hair, you could see the beauty was working too much to write the letter without misspelling.

The boys were in the school library. The friend of silver angel looked at him only write and erase on the paper. After a few minutes the silver beauty ended his love letter with a smile on his face and his cheeks flushed completely. "Finished!" He said happily and stood up.

"Now I just need to find him and give him the letter" the boy smiled as his letter had no misspelling.

Sasha sighed and shook his head "You know you're about to do something crazy and stupid" he said with concern in his voice. He was worried.

"No because after the letter Kaname-sempai will know my feelings" smiled the beautiful angel and brought his letter near to his heart.

"Okay, let's give him the letter" commented Sasha as he was walking besides Zero. They went at the senior class building there it was Kaname reading a book.

"Zero!" A boy with brown hair and the same eye color ran up "Where are you going?" asked the boy while breathing heavily.

"To confess his love" replied Sasha as he watched Zero blushing.

"But Zero" The browned haired boy sigh "Wish me luck Kaito!" The silver angel smiled.

He approached at the senior year students all of them went to the cafeteria. Zero stood in front of Kaname, his face could not be more flushed. Kaname looked at him and crossed his arms while Zero took out the letter and stretched to Kaname.

The brunette took the letter for a moment everybody thought he had accepted the love letter but without shamelessly threw the letter on the floor and leave the place listening to some guys made fun of the angel. Kaname didn't turn but the reflection of the window let him see the boy was crying.

Later that day Kaname heard the same guy who tried to give him the letter saying "Do not worry Kaito maybe Kaname-sempai was in hurry and he didn't realize the letter was on the floor " he said with a sad look.

"That bastard" The other boy said and hugged Zero tightly, letting Zero cry.

**Xx—**

He had been so cruel to Zero at that time, but that was not all, all this time Kaname was very cold and rude to a kid who just loved him.

"Mother please I…" Juri closed her eyes and headed to Aidou "Where is the room I want to see Zero-chan" the woman asked ignoring her son.

"It's room 300" Aidou said where it was and left with Akatsuki.

In that room was a boy, with tubes that allowed him to breathe, machines connected to his heart. Even with those medical devices, the boy looked like an angel, a beautiful angel whose only sin was to love a man.

Juri and Ichiru were the first on enter the room. It broke his twin to see Zero with all these machines connected to his body. Kaname was behind them, but left all suddenly. He couldn't see that, he didn't want to see Zero. He did not dare to enter the room and see the boy was giving up.

The hours pass and both Yagari and Ichiru and remained there, then Juri with Haruka. While in the waiting room were Shiki and Kaname the youngest decided to keep company to his brother.

"Nii-san?" Shiki called "Did you hated Zero that much?" Shiki asked with a sad look. Kaname meanwhile was surprised at the sudden question. He did not hate Zero. But did not know why he was so cold and cruel to him. That was what he earned by treating the boy that way.

The next day everyone went to their respective duties. Shiki has school and Ichiru had to work at the library. Haruka had his business meeting as for Juri let's say she went home just because his husband said that she needed to rest for a while before returning to the hospital again. Nevertheless Kaname remained in the hospital. He decided it was his time to see Zero. After all his family had gone and he could spend some time alone with the boy. He slowly approached the angel's room and opened the door. His dark wine eyes found the image of one boy that seemed so fragile yet so pure and innocent.

He took a chair and sat beside the angel, taking the cold hand into his. He stared at Zero for the first time in two years as he really looked at him. Zero was so fragile so beautiful ... "I´m sorry" was the only thing he could say. He could not say anything more because he did not know what to say. Kaname had never paid attention to what the boy said and had never been interested in the things the boy did. He could say he did not know his husband and right now it would be very hypocritical if he did, if he pretended to care about the angel. So he decided to remain silent just stroking the sleeping angel's face, admiring the beauty that he had never seemed to notice.

Zero was beautiful in all ways. The boy was such an innocent angel and Kaname could say the boy was all his…

But after this accident

_Will Zero continue loving him?_

"Who are you?" Those eyes lilac opened so suddenly full on confusion and fear. Kaname remained in shock not because the boy had woken up so quickly but for the sudden the question.

_Do the words he said yesterday morning come true…_

_ Did Zero forget about him?_

"I am Kaname" the doctor said while sighing, his eyes looking for an answer. They wanted Zero not forget him but it was too late. Those lilacs orbs that looked at him yesterday with so much admiration and love were empty. Now they were two strangers. He was just Kaname Kuran. He was just a doctor and the angel lying in that bed was just his patient.

_Goodbye…_

Someone opened the door all suddenly while Kaname was helping Zero to remove the tube that helped him breathe. The young doctor stared at those lilac eyes and noticed they didn't shine every time Zero saw him, those gems were now dull, but when that person entered the room Kaname realized how the angel's eyes sparkled again.

"Kaito" whispered the angel with so much longing and love as if he had longed to see this damn person. Kaname frowned, if Zero did not remember him, why was the boy remembering the annoying bastard of Kaito.

_Because you forced him…_

_ To forget about you…_


	2. Chapter 2

**Sumary****:** Maybe I pushed you, maybe I was blinded trying to believe that you would love me, but the answers were clear as water. Sorry if I do not remember you, sorry if I made your life a torture, but I must ask this. Did you ever love me?

**Notes:**

AU, occness, YAOI!

That means KanamexZero and other pairs

All characters are human for now. Kaname and Zero have known since school. Kaname is a young and prodigious doctor, while Zerorin hmm well he is a cute and silly uke ^^  
>Unfortunately, Yuki appears in this fic. Yeah! She is one of the girls that ruins the happiness of my Zerorin and Kuran (Of course Kuran is guilty as well).<p>

Ohbaby:

Amari-Chan

Brookie cookie17

ReiFa91

Ukevsseme

Sweetdisaster

fujoshii92

freakish88

ben4kevin

silvererose

Uber Seme Chan

Awesome

forgotten season

MaiA

Daisuke

mpiedz

iBunnyxD

Yuki-The White Kitten

irmina

thanks for youre reviews!

***¨* Did you ever love me? *¨***

**Chapter Two**

_I'm sorry that I hurt you_  
><em>It's something I must live with every day<em>  
><em>And all the pain I put you through<em>  
><em>I wish that I could take it all away<em>  
><em>And be the one who catches all your tears<em>  
><em>That's why I need you to hear<em>

"Kaito" whispered the angel with so much longing and love as if he had longed to see this damn person. Kaname frowned, if Zero did not remember him why was the boy remembering the annoying bastard of Kaito.

_Because you forced him to forget about you…_

"Zero…" the brown-haired boy was glad to see his beloved "friend" awake. He whispered the name with so much love and admiration. Very slowly he approached the bed with a slight smile on his face under the strict eye of the young doctor. Kaname would not admit it but he felt… jealous.

"Baka!" the brunette said "We were so worried about you. What were you thinking crossing the street without paying attention to the traffic lights" scolded Kaito as he placed the small and soft hand of the angel between his hands. Kaname could not help but observe the interaction between them was as if they were alone as if they were lovers… Damn what the hell was going on? They were ignoring him and the strange of all was Zero, his lo… how was this possible, for the boy to not remember him. It was assumed that he had lost his memory right? Then why in the damn hell did Zero remember Kaito and not him? The worst thing of all was Kaname's heart and feelings. He was feeling jealous very jealous and Zero didn't help at all with that cute smile. He and that stupid man were talking and looking into their eyes as if nothing else matter it was damn annoying.

"Why?" Asked confused the lavender-eyed boy "What happened to me?" He closed his eyes as he touched his head. He had mild pain and felt tired. He rubbed his head at the same time and almost instinctively Kaname rose from his seat and went to check the health of his lo... of the patient.

"I'm fine Kaname-sama" Both brunettes were shocked to hear how the boy called with such formalism his former lover. As if they were two strangers as if Zero had never felt anything for Kaname. It felt so strange and painful, but Kaname again ignored those calls that made his heart. Once again he ignored the calls saying to fight for the boy to make him remember what they had…

_**Flashback**_

**I'm not a perfect person**  
><strong>I never meant to do those things to you<strong>  
><strong>and so I have to say before I go<strong>  
><strong>that I just want you to know….<strong>

_It was hisfirst anniversaryas a couple. Zero was more than pleased. He felt so happy and nervous that night he planned to makea special dinnerfor Kaname, with Juuri's help of course. Let's be honestthe boy could be sweet and innocent but he was a messin the kitchen."Oka-san, do you thinkKaname will likethe surprise?" The boy askedas he poured hot chocolate on ideawas to make adinner for two. A romantic one with candles, roses, champagne and for the desserta deliciouschocolate mousse made by Zero in a heart-shaped saying I love you Kana-chan._

_"Absolutely Zerorin I'm pretty sure Kaname will be surprised" the woman smiled as shemade sureeverything wasin order. Zerowas very nervousbecause tonight he wantedto be special. The angel wanted to showhis belovedKaname how much he loved hours passed, and Juri was gone, according to her because she wanted toleavethetwolovebirdsalone. But the truth wasthat shewanted to know whathappenedat dinner and the dessert part. Perhaps her dream will come true and she would get a lovelygrandson maybe a cute and shy Zerorin or a cute serious Kana-chan. _

_It wasmidnight and Kaname did not come homeyet. Zero did not mind keep waitingfor his lover. The lovely angel had even takencoffeeto stay awake, butstill there was nosign ofKaname. The boy sighed, watching the clock the hands of the clock moving slowly until it reached a new hour. They reached the point where the angel could not take it anymore and fell asleep. The sound of his cell phone awakened him and the boy ran happily to check on his cell phone. It would have been better not to do it that image would break him more than he already was._

_He saw the end before it begun…._

_It was a video message. The protagonists were his beloved Kaname and that girl from the hospital the nurse with gentle smile: Yuki… Both were in a hotel bed fucking like rabbits, groans and gasps could be heard clearly. "I love you Yuki" Those words marked the boy's heart. He quickly closed his cell phone trying to silence those painful sounds and closed his eyes wanting to erase the sinful act this cruel act. He did not want to believe it yet he kept hearing the words of Kaname repeatedly penetrating his soul. _

**_Flashback Ends_**

"Nothing happened Ze-chan" Kaito smiled tenderly and very dangerously neared to Zero's face. Kaname watched warily the bastard's action, but what could he do? He could not react like the jealous type and separate Zero from Kaito. It was useless if the angel could not remember him. It would be pointless and this would confuse the angel. No, he had to stay back.

Kaito saw that Kaname did not react and he snorted angrily. That bastard did not realize it yet! And once again Kaito told to himself that Zero did not deserve a man like the above. Zero was too kind and beautiful and did not deserve to be unhappy next to a damn trash of doctor.

"I better go tell Ichiru you're awake" he said while caressing Zero's baby cheek tenderly afraid to hurt the soft skin. To his delight the angel's cheek painted a beautiful shade of pink.

"Okay" whispered the boy, a bit overwhelmed somewhat he was able to feel the two dangerous auras of the two brunettes and he was suffocated.

"I'm going to I need to finish some paperwork" said doubtful the doctor.

"Goodbye" said the boy with beautiful lavender eyes still confused.

While walking to his office Kaito grabbed Kaname by the arm almost painfully, preventing the doctor to walk away "Listen to me very well you bastard" Kaito hissed "I will not allow you to keep hurting Zero"

Kaname narrowed his eyes, one eyebrow slightly raised. He was angry with the man. Kaname had the right to be angry, he saw the bastard approaching a married man and flirting cynically as if it was fine. And now said man was here claiming him how he should treat or not his husband "You have no right to come to my work place and threatening me. It is clear that Zero forgot so easily about us but I can't do anything about that" Kaname said staring into the eyes of his opponent.

"Damn, you bastard" said Kaito furious "And why are you so damn calm" Kaito hissed again

"He might not remember me now" Kaname replied pulling away from the grip. "But we both know that even without his memory the feelings are still there" he said mockingly "He will always chose me" he said with haughty tone and chuckled at the other man's expression.

"You don't deserve him" Kaito said angrily "You do not deserve someone as pure as Zero" he said indignantly and walked away with his fists clenched.

Kaname watched as the other man walked away and shocked his head. What was wrong with that brat and what was wrong with him feeling jealous because of him. Just before when they were in the room he wanted to kill that bastard for touching what was his. The young doctor sighed and closed his eyes. He needed to see Yuki only she could soothe him.

**Xx—**

Takuma was on the train. He was heading to the hospital to start his round though he was a little tired as the day before he could only rest for two hours. Two hours were not enough for him, so he drank his coffee and closed his eyes mentally repeating "I love my job, I love my job"

Ichiru was leaving his small apartment in a neighborhood not too fancy but not seedy. He rushed to the train station. He needed to reach the hospital as quickly as possible, make a quick visit to his brother and then go his part time job at the library and after that go to college. He was so busy with college and still he was very concerned about the health of his Nii-chan, but he refused to cry.

While waiting for the train mentally cursed the evil bastard of Kaname Kuran oh how much he wanted the doctor to die. Why was his nii-chan in love with that man?

His train arrived and as he expected it was crowded with people, students, office workers, elderly sellers. Ichiru sighed and stepped into the -empty- wagon he saw.  
>He stood near the door and sighed as watched the doors closed and the train started to move again. He was so lost in thoughts that did not realize the person behind him but the blond saw him since he entered the train.<p>

"Stupid Kuran bastard" Ichiru whispered and then giggled when he imagined Kuran frightened by the murderous aura of his sensei.

"Stupid Kuran huh?" Someone whispered near his ear making the silverette to blush. He lifted up his face looking in the reflection on the door behind him was the blond… What was called, ah yeah his name was Takuma. "Takuma-sempai" whispered the boy still blushing like a tomato.

"Hello Ichi-kun" Whispered the blonde surrounding the boy's slender waist with his arm. Ichiru blushed even more than he already was and tried to separate his body from the blonde's hold.

"Takuma-sempai please let me go" softly whispered the little angel.

"I will not… I like this closeness" he said quietly

"But ..."

He could not continue because the train braked suddenly making his body sway and hit with the blonde's warm body. Takuma instinctively placed both arms around the small back of the boy, preventing to hit his beautiful face.

"Umm I… think you can let me go now" Ichiru said softly not daring to look at the blonde at the eyes.

Takuma did not say anything and the whole way to the hospital kept his arms around the small body, admiring the blushing face from the angel through the door's reflection.

**Xx—**

Zero was feeling less hectic so he decided to sat on his bed, a very kind nurse brought him his food but Zero was not very hungry. He was confused and he did not know why.

Sighing and playing with the noodle soup that was placed in a small bowl the silver angel tried to eat but he was not in the mood to do that. The door swung open revealing a guy with reddish brown hair and deep blue eyes. The boy timidly approached the patient.

"Umm… Oka-san said that I had to come to take care of you" said the boy with bored look on his eyes. He was carrying a magazine and a pack of strawberry pocky.

"Thank you" said the lavender-eyed boy and played with the spoon.

Shiki was surprised at the reaction of the silver angel with astonishment and his jaw almost dropped yet he raised an eyebrow. "Ni-chan was right… Kiryuu-kun really is another person" Senri said to himself as he let out a sigh and started eating his pocky.

"Rima" whispered the silver boy.

"Ehh?" Shiki looked at the patient with a question look

"You like her" The silly angel said with a grin "You like Rima" The silver beauty said softly and chuckled seeing the sleepy blushing face of the younger.

"What!" Shiki almost shouted and raised from his seat "You!" He pointed at the silver's angel head "How did you know that?" The boy asked with a slight blush.

"You told me" Zero chuckled "Well… I found you like her since…." He closed his eyes for a moment feeling dizzy "You couldn't stop your eyes from her" He said with a slight headache

Shiki noticed how the silly Kiryuu-kun was rubbing his temple in a circular motion with his fingers "Zero..?" The boy asked worried "Are you okay?"

The angel nodded yet he wasn't feeling well when suddenly….

_"You always said that and I'm fucking tired…" He saw himself crying in front of a man. He could not see the man's face "Did you ever love me?" He asked with more tears falling from his eyes._

Zero saw that little flashback playing on his mind and hold his head pressing slightly his temple. He was paler than usual. Senri went near the boy and frowned "You haven't eaten your food you fool" He scolded in a motherly tone. He was worried about the silver's health thought he won't say it.

"I don't like the hospitals" Zero said pouting like a little child and Shiki sighed.

"You eat the soup and I'll eat the jelly" He said and Zero looked at him but finished nodding his head and started to eat slowly.

After finishing his soup Zero looked up at Shiki who was eating the lemon jelly with pocky "So?" The angel asked softly

"So what?" Asked confused the sleepy-face boy

"What are you going to do about Rima?" Zero asked innocently and Shiki snorted "Not of your business" The boy said angrily yet blushing.

"I can help you" Zero said with a slight smile his lavender eyes shining brightly.

"I doubt it" Shiki said and stared at the confused face of the angel

"Why?" Zero asked looking with puppy eyes.

"Because…"

"Oh my Zerorin you gave us a good scare" The woman with white coat and long brown hair pouted. The young looking woman was with a bag with Zerorin's favorite food. The woman approached his cute little patient with a beautiful smile on her face and put on the table near the bed the soup that Zero had eaten.

Then he pulled a small wooden box where she had cook a delicious dish especially made for Zero-chan.

"Let's eats Zero-chan" said the woman with an angelic smile "I also bring tea and cookies" smiled the woman, her youngest son just snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Oh don't worry Shiki-kun" Juri smiled

"I also made food for you" She smiled at his son giving him his food in another small box. Shiki nodded and started to eat.

Juri smiled seeing how his beloved child ate his food happily, especially Zerorin eating his vegetable soup. Soon the woman found herself frowning. Someone was missing and that someone needed to be here besides his husband. Juuri frowned once again, where was his elder son Kaname Kuran? Kaname was supposed to be here with Ze-chan not who knows where. Juuri sighed and shocked her head then she smiled again seeing how happy Zero seemed eating his food, cheeks slightly flushed.

**Xx—**

Kaito was more than furious what Kaname was thinking… hurting Zero like that, treating him like if the boy was nothing. Damn Kuran! he swears he is going to kill him.

"Why Zero?" He whispered to the air "Why can't you love me?" He sighed and soon heard a slight chuckle.

"Kuran!" Kaito said angrily

"I knew it…" Kaname said softly, approaching the young brunette. "That attitude of yours, thinking Zero can love you. I knew from the very moment your eyes kept looking at him… you never saw him as a friend" Kaname said softly his dark wine eyes flashing.

"Of course I love him" Kaito said in a serious tone "And I will do everything possible. I will make him fall in love with me" The young brunette said with challenging voice

"Do you really believe that?" Kaname said laughing cynically

"Let me tell you something" Kaname drew near dangerously at the bastard of Kaito "Zero confessed his feelings to me. Zero has always been in love with me ... Zero"

"He forgot about you!" Kaito spat venomously "You don't get it right. You mean nothing to him" said Kaito with a victorious look "He forgot about you he does not remember you" Kaito said with a smile. "And soon he will be mine" he said with a lustful look. "You can forget about him, wasn't what you wanted?" Kaito kept talking "You have your freeway with that whore of Yuki so now you can go and fuck her as you usually do" Kaname could feel his blood boiling, that damn bastard, now he swore he would kill him. Nothing could stop him now, he was going to kill that bastard and then…

Nevertheless, it is true the inner voice spoke all the bastard had said was true and it angered him in a so supernatural way. He did not think twice and brought his fist to the face of the boy.

"Kaito!" Someone shouted in the distance and both Takuma and Ichiru came running. Ichiru saw Kaito almost fall to the floor and went to the rescue him.

The damn Kuran had broken his nose and now he was bleeding. Ichiru turned furious and spited at Kaname. "What's wrong with you?" Shouted angry the silver-haired boy.

"Kaname!" Takuma also yelled. He did not recognize his friend Kaname was always calm and now he was starting a fight in the hospital halls.

"Forget about him…" the young brunette said "As he forgot about you!" Kaito shouted and soon he and Ichiru walked in search for some nurse to heal his broken nose.

_**Flashback**_

_"You know I would never treat you the way he treats you "Kaito said softly and delicate as he held gently the beautiful angel by the waist. The young one was crying incessantly. Kaito held him tight kissing his forehead gently._

_"I can not do what you are asking me… I love him" said the silver angel with tearful eyes that picture broke Kaito's heart. Why? Kaito wanted to be him the one Zero loved._

_I want to be that man. I want to be the only man in your life…. in your heart… please Zero give us a chance…._

_"But he doesn't love you" Kaito said pissed making the boy gave him a painful slap and leave the place running as fast as he could._

_Behind the column was a certain doctor listening to every damn word that man said to his ... Zero._

_Flashback Ends_

"Kaito what the hell happened?" Ichiru asked. He was worried for his friend

"I told him to stay away from Zero" Kaito said as the nurse began to clean the blood of his nose.

"But Kaito…" Ichiru whispered "You can't ask that even if I hate Kaname Kuran very much I couldn't do that" The silver boy said softly "My brother loves him"

"But…" Kaito sighed "I love him… Ichiru I love him so much…." The brunette said as he let the nurse do his job.

**Xx—**

"Kaname can you explain this?" Takuma asked. He was shocked and angry at the same time. His emerald eyes stared at his friend with a disappointed look

"I don't know… he was saying that…" Takuma sighed and cut him off "He said the truth Kaname, We heard it all, almost everybody in the floor heard it" Takuma closed his eyes and Kaname let out a frustrated sigh.

"But…"

"You never loved him" Takuma said confidently

"That's not true!" Kaname said angrily, hitting the wall with his fist.

"Then why did you hurt him?" Takuma asked not waiting to hear Kaname's response. He knew his friend did not have feelings for the boy. What he did not understand was why he decided to marry him.

_Did you ever love him?_

_You had his heart and you preferred to throw it away by someone worthwhile, you killed the sun for a little artificial light. Now that someone else is trying to approach the boy you want to act as if everything were normal as if you love him_

"Kaname, we both know all of this was a farce" Takuma said with a sad look. He didn't like to speak with the truth because it may hurt his friend, but it was time for Kaname to realize his foolish and stupid mistake and maybe ...

Now everything was lost, maybe Zero's suddenly loss of memory it was a second chance, to make up the things, maybe Zero was giving Kaname a second chance to love and be loved. The question was still for Kaname.

_Will you accept this chance or will you keep denying your own feelings?_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hii it's me again!**

I'm deeply sorry, I know I said that I'd updated my fanfics and that was like years ago… I'm really really sorry. Many of you may hate me for not update till now but you see I have a lot of issues and once again college keeps me pretty busy. So here it's the chapter a little longer maybe with that all of you won't kill me XD. So many of you hate Kuran right now don't worry I (sometimes) hate him as well ^^ though there's an explanation for his behavior and nope it was not Yuki.

**ben4kevin,** you asked me if I could make a fanfic whit Dark from DNA angel. So finally our dear Dark it's finally here. Though I'm using a character from another anime this story won't be post on the x-overs firstly because I'm using this character only and secondly because I've never watched or read the manga/anime so there's no point posting this in the x-overs if the character will be a little OOC. And our dear Dark-san will get Kaname all jealous and unhappy as all want to see him (suffering) a lot. Once again I'm so sorry for not updating any of my stories I promise I'll try to update the other stories sooner.

**Summary****:** Maybe I pushed you, maybe I was blinded trying to believe that you would love me, but the answers were clear as water. Sorry if I do not remember you, sorry if I made your life a torture, but I must ask this. Did you ever love me?

**Warning:** AU, occness, **YAOI!**

That means **KanamexZero** and other yaoi couples.

All characters are human for now. Kaname and Zero have known since school. Kaname is a young and prodigious doctor while Zerorin hmm well he is a cute and silly uke ^^  
>Unfortunately yes as much as I hate her yes Yuki will remain in the fic since she's one of the conflicting character(kidding she's not the real villain)<p>

thanks for your reviews:

Ohbaby:

Amari-Chan

Brookie cookie17

ReiFa91

Ukevsseme

Sweetdisaster

fujoshii92

freakish88

ben4kevin

silvererose

Uber Seme Chan

Awesome

forgotten season

MaiA

Daisuke

mpiedz

iBunnyxD

Yuki-The White Kitten

irmina

***¨* Did you ever love me? *¨***

**-X-**Chapter Three**-X-**

**Xx-I loved you**

_Every time we spent together was all farce to you?_

_I thought you loved me  
>but it was a dream, my dream…<br>and now this dream is breaking down _

"Kaname, we both know all of this was a farce" Takuma said with a sad look. He didn't like to speak with the truth because it may hurt his friend, but it was time for Kaname to realize his foolish and stupid mistake and maybe this time...

Not everything was lost, maybe Zero's suddenly loss of memory was a second chance, to make up the things, maybe Zero was giving Kaname a second chance to love and be loved. The question was still for Kaname.

_Will you accept this chance or keep denying your own feelings?..._

_There is no way to describe all the pain I cause you_

_Please forgive me_

"You wouldn't understand" Kaname sighed tiredly, letting his back to rest on the wall and lifting his eyes slowly meeting his friend's gaze.

"Then explain it to me" Takuma asked trying to decipher the look on Kaname's eyes. He knew Kaname since childhood and yet there was a secret and the dark past the brunette remains hiding.

"Anyway, I think you're lucky" Takuma said softly gaining Kaname's gaze. "Since Zero lost his memories you can be closer to Yuki" The blonde muttered while seeing the other furrowed his eyebrows slightly.

"I gotta go to check my patients" Kaname replied curtly thus avoiding that issue. It was always the same. Every time Takuma asked him about his relationship with Yuki, Kaname went off the topic saying that those things were personal and even if they were close friends he was not going to say anything. Kaname excused himself from the place and walked towards the elevator leaving a very confused and worried Takuma in the middle of the aisle. Kaname sighed. He could not understand why he had behaved like that. He was not the person who arranged everything with violence such as Kaito much less. He had never lost his control like that. Nevertheless those words the brat told him had made him real angry. He never liked the kind of **–friendship-** between Zero and Kaito. Somehow Kaname suspected the brat felt more than friendly feelings for the silver-haired boy, yet that was not the way to react, much less had to resort to violence. What the hell was he thinking? He was at his job and the worst he had beaten that idiot. Probably Kaito would use that against him. Kaname clenched his teeth, it bothered him. He could feel his blood boil whenever Kaito spoke in that flirtatious and smooth voice at Zero but above all Kaname hated him because not only Zero accepted him but also Zero's family.

The brunette sighed heavily and leaned his back against the wall of the elevator while waiting for his floor. His dark chocolate eyes were lost somewhere on the door he was surprised by his reaction, still could not take the slight feeling of satisfaction seeing Kaito knocked out.

"I would´ve killed him…" He said to himself surprised of his own words as he put both hands on his face and rubbed it with slight force as if he could erase the thoughts that haunted him by doing that. Then he let his hands going to his hair and laced his fingers in his brown chocolate locks. He remained with his eyes closed by a few seconds to re-open them again and finding the elevator doors wide open on the first floor. In the reception was a lady attending the phone calls, the girl greeted him and Kaname just nodded as he kept walking, his silhouette had lost again in one of the corridors. Before he turned to his left he met with her, with Yuki.

"Kaname, what happened to you?" Yuki asked a little scared because she had noticed blood drops stained on Kaname's sleeve. The brunette stared at the girl confused and surprised. The last thing he wanted to see at this time was her, and how not if he had argued with Kaito and somehow the brat's words had left him thinking about his relationship with Yuki. Once again he was lost in thoughts. Yuki had already taken his right arm and verified the blood on the coat was not his. The girl's brown eyes stared at him with concern. Thousands of thoughts went through the girl's head somehow she had concluded that a patient had tried to attack Kaname. Meanwhile the doctor was left alone to do what the girl wanted, until the little tug on his sleeve made him get out of his thoughts and he met eyes with Yuki. The girl stood before him with a look of worry and fear. He did not realize when they had walked and now they were in a small room where nurses kept some drugs. Yuki's orbs were flashing again and again. Her big brown eyes filled with confusion and love. In slow motion the girl lead her hand at the Doctor's cheek and patted it slowly. Instinctively Kaname leaned his head getting more contact from the gentle touch and closed his eyes. _"Is that how your tender touch used to be?"_ frightened by the sudden thought Kaname slapped Yuki's hand away and stepped back.

Not believing what had just happened the girl stared in shock at his lover "Kaname?" Yuki looked at him. She had never experienced something like that. Kaname had slapped her hand away and the only thing she was able to do was taking both hands at her chest as her brown orbs stared at his beloved. Apparently Kaname also had noticed his reaction because he quickly put his hand on the girl's brown hair "Yuki ... I'm sorry" he said softly. His dark chocolate eyes stared at the girl with the same surprise or you can say more while his other arm approached the girl's body closer to his and melted in a gentle hug reloading his head on her shoulder and inhaling softly the sweet scent of the girl. Yuki smiled and hugged the brunette tightly, one of her hands moved toward the doctor's soft hair and she began to stroke it slowly while the other rested on his back. "It's okay, nothing happened" She comforted him and smiled as he closed his eyes.

If someone had told her a year before that she would have a boyfriend so handsome and gentle she would not believe it and maybe she would laugh. Nevertheless she was more than happy. Kaname was her life, she loved him too much. The first time she saw him, she was surprised by the beauty of the young doctor however at that time she believed that she would not have a chance with someone like him, what was her surprise to learn that the man was available and over the time their relationship became one full of passion and lust.

**Xx—Flashback**

_It was her first day working at the hospital. She just had graduated as a nurse and it was like a dream come true to start working at the Royal Hospital. In truth she still could not believe her luck. She entered to place where she would spend most of her time helping to save lives. The young brunette girl sighed one more time before enter the huge place, with a slight smile on her face she walked at the entry. At the reception already was a very nice girl called Sayori Wakaba he was smiling at the new staff. Eventually that girl became Yuki's best friend. However Yuki was not the only one who was starting her new job, she noticed other nurses that also began their first day at the hospital. She was pretty nervous after all this was her first day helping to save lives. She was standing in front of the reception playing with her hands. Suddenly something attracted her attention, she heard some noises and some giggles from the other girls. When she lifted her gaze she noticed all the other girls had already formed a ball and began to talk between themselves, she could see them giggling and blushing but she could not say certainly why. The receptionist just rolled her eyes and sighed heavily._

_"Geez it is always the same thing with the new staff" The young woman commented letting out a tired sigh. Said girl had honey eyes and her hair had the same color. Yuki turned her head and looked at the girl who smiled kindly at her._

_"Why are they making such a fuss?" Yuki asked while looking at her watch, thinking that perhaps she had come late and the doctors had already ordered their first works. However realizing that it was only 8 am she sighed in relieved. The receptionist smiled again as she settled a folder in the table and then looked at the young brunette girl. _

_"It's because the doctors" the girl said tiredly and then stood up "My name is Sayori. Wakaba Sayori by the way" the girl said with a slight bow while Yuki smiled and did the same as also introduce as well "Tanaka Yuki " Sayori smiled and then made a hand motion indicating a the girl to follow her. _

_"Did you say Doctors?" Yuki asked as they settled near the group of girls that were talking and laughing among themselves. Sayori nodded and sighed shocking her head negatively. "It's always the same the new staff goes crazy with the doctors" as she said that she pointed at a certain blond who was a smiling with big and innocent turquoise eyes, next to him was another blonde young man a little taller and his eyes were a shade of emerald. Both wore white coats so they should be the doctors and that was why the girls were arming the fuss. Yori rolled her eyes once again. She could not understand why all the girls were acting like some stupid group of fan girls. Yuki also giggled, those girls were making a scene. Okay the doctors were hot and all but seriously this was a hospital such behavior was wrong to see there. Yuki's brown eyes shifted to her left. She could not help but blush and felt lost when the elevator doors opened revealing another young man with dark hair and enigmatic wine eyes, the girl felt her heart beating quickly and when their eyes met. She felt her cheeks burning she had to look away because the intense look the Doctor was giving her chills. Sayori smiled and let out a slight chuckle "Do not tell me you too have fallen for them" said the honey eyed girl and Yuki shook her head she was a little embarrassed to be discovered watching the last of the doctors but she could not stop thinking about those enigmatic dark wine eyes._

_"Yori-chan!" A shrill voice called the honey-eyed girl. Sayori sighed and rolled her eyes knowing very well who the owner of the voice was. Yuki noticed how Yori was rolling her eyes but the girl decided to ignore that and kept thinking about the young man with wine eyes and dark brown hair. Very slowly one of the Doctors approached where Yori and Yuki were standing. Definitely it was the young man with turquoise eyes and blonde hair. Yori just snorted when she saw the blond look at the group of girls and winked. "That is Dr. Hanabusa Aidou" Sayori whispered with annoyance "He is the most childish and idiotic person you could ever meet" she murmured softly as the blonde moved back to her module. Aidou passed near Yuki and offered her a charismatic smile._

_"My dear Yori-chan, is this the list with my patients for today?" Aidou asked with a soft voice and winked while the honey-eyed girl nodded. Yuki noticed how the girl was containing herself as not to hit the doctor and nodded with her index finger pointing at the blue folder and rolling her eyes._

_ "There are the files and stop calling me Yori-chan, it's annoying" the girl said indignantly and turned around to continue arranging some papers and trying to ignore the blonde. Aidou pouted and took the folder on his hands then turned at the other the girls and smiled mischievously "Nee who wants to attend with the famous Idol-sempai?" the young doctor said with an impish grin making the girls stared at him with small hearts in their eyes. In less than two seconds all the girls made a fuss alleging that they wanted to work with the handsome and –stupid- according to Yori, Doctor Aidou. Some of them were even shouting things like -Idol-sempai please choose me- Yori shocked her head and sighed in frustration. Are these girls' stupid or what? she thought._

_Fortunately someone behind the blonde spoke "Aidou" A silky smooth voice was heard and when Yuki look up again she met with the brunette man and his mysterious aura. The girls quickly fell silent and the man of graceful and handsome features indicated the girls they would work with the emerald-eyed blond known as Ichijou Takuma, while the other two were the lucky ones working with Aidou-sempai. Suddenly the handsome doctor stretched one of the folders at Yuki "You will be working with me" He said softly. His dark chocolate orbs earning an enigmatic aura as his soft pink lips drew a slight smile. Some of the girls stared at Yuki as a heavy aura formed behind them. The brown-haired girl could feel the jealousy emanating from her coworkers. Yori smiled and let out a chuckle noticing the huge embarrassment in Yuki's face and when the brunette girl walk by her side Yori whispered softly "You are so lucky, Kaname always works with nurses with experience he never chose the newcomers" Yuki just nodded and walked behind the brunette man. Her brown eyes on the floor and she held the folder tightly. She felt her cheeks burned once again, she could swear that her face could compete with a tomato. _

_"My name is Kaname, Kaname Kuran I am the Doctor with whom you will be working from now on" The brunette said softly "Call me Kaname" the young brunette said with a slight smile and then he began to make his routine while Yuki was following him from behind, from time to time Kaname send her glances full of passion._

_After the second week of working together their relationship had become strong and they had now a relationship out of work, occasionally they went to dinner at the end of their rounds or sometimes they eat breakfast in the cafeteria of the hospital even with the time she met Kaname's colleagues. Both of the blondes Takuma and Aidou and one paramedic named Kain. What puzzled her was the attitude of the two blond. The blonde with turquoise eyes always looked at her with anger and disapproval as if she was doing something wrong while the other blonde looked at her with shame though he hide it with a smile yet she could feel he pitied her. Sometimes she believed that it was wrong to get along with the doctors. Yuki did not understand why but did not like any of the blonde's attitudes. Kaname had told her there was nothing to worry about, but somehow she felt like she was doing something wrong._

_x-_

_"Kaname are you crazy!" Takuma almost yelled at the brown haired man. They were talking in Kaname's office as it was the safest place to talk especially when they had to talk about personal issues. One of Yuki's tags was to deliver some reports to Kaname. She was happy not only for the assignment but she wanted to spend time alone with him. They had not seen in a whole week because of their rounds did not match. So this was her chance to see her beloved._

_"Takuma please" Kaname sighed, his voice sounded tired. Just as the blonde talked Yuki arrived and heard the two Doctors were having a conversation. However she decided it was best to wait for two doctors to stop their talk and then she could go in, also she wanted to hear what they were talking about so she hid behind the door and decided to hear the whole thing. She knew something was wrong. She could tell because the tone of both males sounded desperate and angry and she was worried about her lover. _

_"I just can't believe what you are doing you have no idea ..." Takuma sighed and slumped into the chair._

_"I suggest you stop meddling in my life" Kaname said with a serious and cold attitude. One that Yuuki never heard before. _

_"I'm your friend Kaname, you can't ask me that. You know I care about you and I know somehow that relationship will only lead you to your doom" Takuma said. His voice sounded with anger and frustration. Yuki did not understand what they were talking nor could see the expressions of the doctors but the way in which they spoke she knew the thing was getting tense and she felt it had to do with the relationship that she and Kaname had. What she did not understand was Takuma's opposition. Perhaps the blonde was in love with the Kaname. The girl had learned from Yori and some nurses that Takuma was gay but she did not know for sure if the blond was in love with the brunette or not. Hearing Takuma's desperate voice made something inside her fall apart and with that she had concluded that this blond would try to separate them._

_She frowned as she felt jealousy flowing through her veins. She was willing to enter and stopped the blonde but Kaname's voice stopped her. "I told you do not mess with me" Kaname hissed "I have told you to stop meddling in my private life" She could feel a menacing aura but could not see Takuma's breathing became heavy, the blonde suddenly rose violently almost throwing the chair away and pounding on the desk with his fist._

_"If that's what you want I will. But you know very well that you are making something stupid and when you least expect it your happiness is going to spoil and all that for... for that girl" Takuma said angrily. He did not understand his friend. He sent one more glare at his friend and as pissed as he was he left the place, opening the door and meeting the gaze of a certain girl. Takuma snorted and step aside while Yuki sighed. Nevertheless she was glad that Kaname had defended their relationship in that way and she was sure Kaname would never leave her._

**x—Flashback ends**

"What the fuck were you thinking?" Ichiru scolded the brown haired boy. The nurse had already gone but Kaito remained with the damn gauze to prevent the blood from going further. The brunette decided to ignore his beloved's twin and closed his eyes. Kaito was thinking how he would get revenge on that stupid doctor. He was going to kill him for sure. No one mess with Kaito Takamiya.

"Ichiru please not now" Kaito said with a puppy dog eyes "Don't you see I am hurt" He said in a childish voice as Ichiru crossed his arms over his chest and huffed.

"That was what you get" Ichiru replied coldly. "You know I'm not angry that you confronted Kuran-san but what pisses me off was the point that both of you were fighting in the hospital" Ichiru shocked his head and sighed. The silver boy was worried. What if Zero saw them?

"He could've killed you" The boy whispered and Kaito snorted. He knew he was strong enough to defeat the damn Doctor.

"That's not true Ichiru you know I'm strong enough. The stupid grabbed me by surprise" Kaito replied. He was still angry. Kaito still remembered the man's words. That doctor was so full of himself claiming that Zero would only love him when that was not true. And Kaito would show him how wrong he was. Zero had lost his memory and he did not remember Kaname so that meant he wanted to forget everything about his past. That meant he had a chance with the silver angel, after all they knew each other since childhood and since that time Kaito had been in love with the boy. Always looking after him from the shadows making sure the silver angel was okay, always protecting him. Kaito was the only one who understood him and it was the time to show him, it was the time for Kaito to make Zero fall for him. He would prove Kaname that he was wrong and Zero could fall in love with someone else.

"Kaito are you even listening to what I'm saying?" Ichiru almost yelled when he saw his friend lost in thoughts, what he did not know was that Kaito was trying to find a way to kill that Kuran bastard.

"Yes Ichiru I'm listening to you" Kaito said softly then he fixed his eyes on the younger twin and smiled "You better explain me why were you coming with that blonde" Kaito asked mischievously and raise an eyebrow when he noticed Ichiru's cheeks becoming red. The silver haired boy looked away and sighed.

"Don't change the topic" Ichiru said nervously. He still remembered the scene in the train when the blonde was holding him and if he closed his eyes he could feel Takuma's soft breathing against his neck making his body shiver unwittingly.

Kaito smirked "No Ichiru, rather it is you the one changing the subject" The young brunette chuckled. "C'mon Ichi-chan won't you tell me what happened with the blonde?" Kaito asked with a slight smile and kept his eyes fixed on the younger male.

Ichiru just sighed and turned away his back facing the brunette, lilac eyes were closed tightly and he was hugging his body. Takuma's soft voice remained on his mind. "We bumped in the train" He muttered softly yet his cheeks were burning.

"So why you are so nervous, please don't tell me that idiot tried to do something?" Ichiru shocked his head and turned again to face his friend.

"Nothing happened, we just met at the train station that was all" Ichiru replied and narrowed his eyes when Kaito was smirking "Stop thinking pervert things!" Ichiru flinched as his cheeks were pretty red. He walked slowly at his friend and hit him on the head.

"Itai!" Kaito rubbed his head and looked at Ichiru you could see anger on his face "Why did you hit me?" The brunette asked and still rubbing his head "Don't you see I'm a patient" The boys pouted and keep rubbing on his head almost comically. Ichiru remained in silence and shrugged while Kaito looked at him accusingly.

"Because you are a pervert, Takuma-san did not do anything to me" Ichiru said slowly and blushed again, well it was the truth Takuma did not do anything wrong. The blonde man just held him tightly and they almost kissed but that was all.

"Takuma-san?" Ichiru closed his eyes and cursed mentally, it was true since when he started calling the blonde by his name. Well he had to admit the name was beautiful and he liked how it sounded when he pronounced it. Besides the young doctor was handsome and gentle and Ichiru had to admit that Takuma's smile was very beautiful and… Stop! Why was he thinking about that, Takuma was Kaname's best friend maybe the blonde was just the same as his friend.

"Well that's his name" Kaito chuckled "Ichiru" He stared at his friend "Don't lie to me" Kaito said while he removed the annoying gauze from his nose and he thanked the bleeding had stopped, he was grateful that his voice did not sound twangy. "You like this guy am I right?" More than a question it was a statement. Ichiru sigh and blushed even more.

"THAT'S NOT TRUE I DO NOT LOVE HIM!" Ichiru yelled and then he ran away leaving his friend confused and he was more confused, what the hell he was thinking.

"No one said something about being in love" Kaito whispered and rubbed his head once again. Kaito would not admit it but he was confused and scared what if that blond was faking feelings for Ichiru just because Kaname had ordered it. Kaito snorted angrily. He promised that he would find a way to keep the brunette away from Zero but first he had to keep Ichiru away from that blond. Though Ichiru was not a kid anymore and was very mature yet the silver boy was still too naive and innocent besides he had never been in love. Kaito knew from Zero and Yagari that Ichiru had gone out with some guys but for some reason their relationship always ended badly and the poor boy ended with depression.

**x- **

Ichiru ran up to the cafeteria of the hospital. He had not been able to visit Zero yet. Nevertheless his work shift began a few hours later that meant he had time to spend with his beloved twin. Ichiru kept thinking about the blonde and blushed once again "What the hell with Kaito ... I ... I'm not in love with that guy" murmured Ichiru angrily. He had promised long ago not to fall in love because being in love would bring much pain and tragedy. He knew it just by seeing his brother suffer like that made him realize that falling in love was a very stupid thing. When he arrived at the cafeteria he bought a coffee and was drinking it slowly trying to calm his nerves while watching the great view of the city, certainly the view was beautiful you could see the highlights of the city. He took a sip of his coffee, but nearly choked when he saw the reflection of the blond in the glass. The very same had happened this morning in the train when the doctor caught him. Ichiru closed his eyes and shook his head sharply. Probably he was imagining things that stupid Kaito had the fault now it seemed that everywhere he could see the handsome doctor's face.

He took another sip of his coffee but he stiffened completely and began to cough when he heard a soft chuckle just behind him. Strong arms encircled his thin body. "Why are you so nervous?" the blond whispered near his ear causing the boy's body to tense even more his cheeks were turning red once again.

"Who's saying I am nervous?" Ichiru replied with a quavering voice and then he whispered softly "Let go you pervert" Takuma just smiled and laughed again his smile was warm as his arms encircled Ichiru's small waist. Poor Ichiru, he was so lost in these new emotions when the blonde suddenly kissed his cheek.

"You are trembling" The blonde whispered again while Ichiru was trying to separate from him but the force that held him made it impossible.

"That's because it's cold..." Ichiru replied and rolled his eyes once again he tried to escape but all his attempts stopped when Takuma hugged him tighter. _Stupid blonde!_ Ichiru thought angrily. He closed his eyes and tried to hide his face flushed. Nevertheless he was not able to do it just as the same that happened in the train he could see Takuma's face through the glass making it impossible to hide. A part of him was shouting to move away from this perverted blonde but another told him to relent and let himself be embraced by the blond. Nevertheless Ichiru was afraid. Whenever he began to feel something for someone he always ended up hurt and this time he did not want it that way. He did not want to make the same mistakes from the past and in no way want to be in the same position as Zero. Ichiru did not want to go through the same thing as his brother and definitely he did not want to end with a broken heart.

"Takuma! Finally I found you hurry up we have to ..." Ichiru sighed in relief when someone called for the blond. Finally he was able to breathe when the blonde released his hold from his body. Takuma turned his head very slowly he was frowning looking reprovingly at the turquoise-eyed blonde for interrupting them. Aidou just sighed knowing that Takuma would take revenge later. He just hoped to be close to Kain because he knew his lover would scold Takuma for hurting him. Aidou smiled knowing that his famous crocodile tears never failed. Meanwhile Ichiru looked down he could not stop his blushing.

"Hehe" Aidou rubbed his head and smiled "Well…" Aidou froze when he saw Takuma's emerald eyes flashing anger. He knew his crocodile tears would not help this time.

"Yes Aidou?" Takuma asked with a sadistic look. Aidou's body trembled a bit though the blonde's emerald eyes looked scary. It was not common to see that kind of smile in Takuma. The blond always have a cheerful smile and kind attitude. He was almost like an innocent boy. However an angry Takuma was like the devil himself.

Ichiru lift up his eyes very slowly. Something did not feel right and he would not admit it but he was jealous. He was jealous of how the two doctors were talking with so much confidence. Especially he did not like the way Takuma was looking at the other blond known as Aidou-san. He was upset though he did not like the way Takuma was holding him minutes ago and the looks he gave him. Nevertheless he hated when Aidou interrupted them. Ichiru was feeling safe in the blonde's arms and he… Takuma kept waiting for Aidou's reply but diverted his eyes when the younger of the Kiryuu's ran away so suddenly. He was surprised when he saw the silver haired boy was scowling and realized that his dear Ichiru was upset. "You better tell me something important" He said and stared at his friend. Aidou sighed definitely Takuma was going to punish him for interrupting his moment with the younger of the Kiryuu twins.

**xx—**

Zero had spent a few days in the hospital and he was getting bored. It was still morning and he was waiting for his brother or Kaito to come to visit him but neither of them had appeared. Also the cheerful lady and his son Shiki had not come. Although he did not know how they met and did not remember very well about his family Zero knew that both the woman and her son had something to do with his family. Zero had asked Ichiru to tell him about their past, their parents, also had asked him what things had he done in his life, his goals and stuff. He asked him how he had met Juri-san and his family but his brother refused to talk, because according to Doctor Aidou it was not good to tell Zero about his past, it was best if the silver angel remember the things by himself. Nevertheless Zero was tired, he did not remember much of his past rather he did not remember anything except his names and some things and especially did not understand those recent dreams, dreams where he was crying because someone treated him cruelly. The strange of this dream was that he could never see the face of that person.

Tired of being in the room he decided to go and explore the hospital by himself. Somehow he had managed to get a pair of white pants and a sweatshirt that Ichiru had brought him. He hated to wear that stupid white coat besides he was cold wearing that. He was ready for his little exploration. He decided to leave a little message on the table that was near the bed in case anyone came looking for him. He would worry later if get scolded, but for now the one thing he wanted to do was to go out and get some fresh air.

Days before Zero had watched from his window a small garden and he wanted to go there. Nevertheless Ichiru and Kaito never came and Juri-san had refused to take him out saying the weather was very cold and he could catch a cold. The boy had resigned but now that he had escaped from prison he decided to go there. To get there first he had to use the emergency stairs he heard that nobody used them besides he did not want to risk of being discovered. When he finally reached the ground floor he closed his sweatshirt. He did not expect the weather to be that cold. Closing his eyes and enjoying the gentle wind that beat on his face Zero walked through the garden. He was surprised seeing that this place was not as small as thought.

He walked around the place admiring some trees and various flowers. He was admiring the place until he reached a small lake. The silver angel was surprised to see that the hospital had such a huge green area. According to his brother this hospital was one of the best in medical advances and the highest in quality. Smiling softly he sat in one of the seats in front of the small lake and sighed. He was enjoying here rather than the white room he was forced to stay in and also he could clear his mind. He was tired of the white room.

"Hey there" He was so enthralled with the place that he did not realize someone had sat in the same little bench where he was. Suddenly he jumped when he heard the voice. He thought the nurses had found him but when he turned at his left side he found a purple-haired boy with a strange eyes color: a combination of purple and red.

"Want a cigarette?" Zero was surprised that this guy was also a patient. He realized that the boy had marks of beatings on his face and what looked like stitches near his left eye as well as his arm had a long scar that was healing. It surprised him when the guy offered him a cigar. Nevertheless the silver angel shook his head quickly. The boy smiled and before lighting his cigar he stared at Zero "Do you mind if I smoke here?" He ask with a mischievous smile

"Not at all, you can smoke" Zero said with a shy smile seeing how the boy cracked a huge smile and lit his cigarette.

"I had to steal them from that stupid nurses" The boy huffed "The bastards forbid banned me to smoke" the boy pouted and continued enjoying his cigar Zero just smiled and nodded.

"Does it hurt?" Zero whispered "when you get stitches?" The silverette pointed at the scar on the boy's arm.

"Not much it rather feels the same as when you get a tattoo" The boy shrugged and let out a soft chuckle. Zero looked at him with a question mark on his face. He did not know what it feels when you get tattooed "By the way nice tattoo" The boy said with a smile and Zero frowned he did not know why the boy was saying that.

"Excuse me?" Zero looked confused but trembled a little when the boy's fingers were outlining his neck.

"It's a very strange design, but looks good on you" said the boy as he went closer to Zero. The angel moved away by instinct he did not like the sensation when the guy touched his neck.

"Sorry if I'm scaring you" The boy purple haired boy laughed and finished smoking his cigarette and smiled.

"Just a little" Zero whispered softly more to himself than the boy. He did not expect the boy to hear him.

"I'm sorry I'm usually like to talk with new people especially with cuties like you" The boy joked but seeing Zero's reaction he sighed and smiled "Look I'm not going to hurt or something like that" the boy said with a slight smile. For Zero the smile seemed to have a twinge of malice not just his smile but the boy's eyes. "My name is Dark" The boy said with a wink and put both arms behind his head wincing at the pain. He had forgotten that the scar on his arm had not healed yet.

"My name is Zero" the silver-haired boy said softly and smiled. His soft and beautiful smile made Dark's cheeks blush slightly. "Zero" Dark hesitated for a few seconds and smiled "It's a funny name" Dark said with a smile while Zero just frowned.

"Dark is also a funny name" Zero said with a cute pout. Although something inside him was telling him that this guy was dangerous. He felt like he could trust him. "So what are you doing here Zero-chan?"

Dark asked with a smile making Zero blush this time "I had an accident..." Zero said with a sigh and very slowly raised his unique lilac eyes meeting Dark's gaze.

"Oh" Dark said, well this is going to be interesting the boy said to himself. Seeing that the boy did not say more Zero decided to keep talking "My brother told me I was hit by a car and because of that I lost my memory" Zero looked at the floor and closed his eyes he felt embarrassed. Dark sigh softly and took Zero's hand gently

"Sorry precious" Dark said softly as he changed his expression to one of false concern. To Zero the boy's eyes looks sad as if he was sorry for asking something like that _"So he lost his memory"_ Dark thought and smiled briefly this was going to get really interesting.

"Do not worry" Zero said with a slight smile. He knew that pretty soon he will remember his past "So tell me why you are in the hospital" Zero asked. Discreetly he was trying to remove Dark's hand from his own but the boy would not let him. "A fight" replied curtly reminding those idiots with whom he had quarreled, those idiots were going to pay but first he had to find something.

"So you do not remember anything?" Dark asked as he dropped the boy's hand. His hands made its way at the soft white cheeks of the angel. Zero shuddered and blushed when he felt a cold hand caressing his cheek.

"I remember just a few things" he murmured softly and stared at the lake. He could not stop the feeling of danger yet when the guy touched his cheek he felt as if it was okay. It was something difficult to explain. Zero felt as if it was dangerous to be with this guy yet he felt safe at the same time. Dark just nodded. The boy never imagined he would find the silver angel in these circumstances but he definitely won't miss this opportunity "Hey Zero-chan" Dark called with a grin "Did someone tell you how beautiful you are?" Dark whispered smoothly near the angel's ear Zero's cheeks blushed deeply red and he shook his head "You're so bea..."

"Dark-san what are you doing in this place, do not tell me that you are hiding again" A nurse appeared in front of the two boys. She crossed her arms and frowned slightly her index finger pointing at the small pack of cigarettes on the bench "What does that mean?" The girl asked and then looked at the boy standing next to Dark. The girl blushed a little because he was very beautiful with his unique silver hair and lavender eyes this only angered Dark and the boy snorted and closed his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"I stole them from the stupid doctors okay?" Dark replied angrily he did not like how the girl was looking at his Zero "Besides you would not let me smoke" Dark said in an arrogant tone making the nurse stopped looking at the silver-haired boy and turn around to see his evil patient.

The nurse huffed "It's forbidden to smoke inside the hospital and Doctors are not allowed to bring such things" The girl recited knowing very well how liar his patient was.

"You did not give him the cigarettes did you?" The nurse asked Zero ignoring the fact that the boy was very handsome and she was blushing. Zero turned his head to the left meeting Dark's purple eyes. He knew that if the nurse found out how Dark got the cigars the nurse would punish him and Zero did not want that. Though Dark's features and aura were a little creepy he wanted to help him. "I did not know it was forbidden to smoke here I'm sorry" Zero said with a shy voice and looked down and then he lifted his eyes again staring at the nurse with a cute face. Dark turned his head immediately and found Zero making such a cute face. Somehow he did not think the silverette was going to cover him but also could not believe how beautiful he looked with that pouty lips and puppy dog eyes. Definitely Dark was imagining not very good things, he could not help it. Zero was so innocent that if that damn nurse was not around he'd already raped the silver angel. Especially since the boy had his memory lost.

"Well then" The nurse crossed her arms over her chest and sighed "Doctor Kuran and Doctor Aidou will find out that you have disobeyed their orders" the annoying girl said with a grimace of anger. Zero looked at the nurse. He knew those two doctors one of them had treated him and the other was Juri-san familiar.

"And you too Dark-san to induce a patient to give you cigarettes" the nurse said pulling back his patient. She was coming closer to Zero when a boy with brown hair appeared in the garden.

"Zero, at last I find you. Ichiru was very worried. We thought you were lost" said the brown haired boy with a serious look but soft tone as if he wanted to scold the angel but eventually gave up.

"Wait a minute" She squeezed Dark's hands. The hold was so tight that the poor boy was complaining quietly and sending dagger at the stupid nurse "You are Kiryuu Zero" The girl looked at Zero with a tender look and a blush making Zero blush as well and nod.

"Then you are Kana.." He could not finish her sentence because Kaito had pulled him away and took him into the hospital. Zero was confused for his friend's action.

"Oi Kaito, wait the nurse was trying to tell us something" Zero said as he tried to get away from Kaito but his childhood friend had secured him with great force "It was nothing important" Kaito said as they entered the elevator and they stood in silence, each one lost in thoughts. Zero was thinking about the new guy he had met while Kaito cursed the nurse a thousand times, if he did not arrive on time that stupid nurse would've told Zero that he and Kaname were married. Definitely he was going to kill Kaname. It was that idiot's fault. The Kuran bastard said that they had to hide the truth that the two were married. According to the idiot it was the right choice because it was better than Zero remember by himself rather that tell him. Of course all that was a farce Kaito knew that the brunette said that to continue fooling around with that bitch of nurse called Yuki.

"Zero!" Both Ichiru and Juri-san shouted and raced to embrace the silver haired angel. Zero felt suffocated by the bear hug and the women's fragrance. But accepted the hug and embraced them as well.

"Nii-chan, where did you go? We were so worried about you" Ichiru said with a cute pout and shocked his head. After he had ran away from the perverted Takuma and that Aidou guy, the boy had come to find his brother and when he found the room empty he almost had a heart attack thinking the worst. He thought that his beloved brother was lost or worst kidnapped or that maybe that idiot of Kaname had done something to get rid of him.

"I… sorry I did not want to worry you it's just I got tired of being in this room and decided to go out and have a little tour on the gardens they are so beautiful ..." Zero said softly but looked at the floor he felt bad for worried his brother and Juri-san. They were very good with him and had taken care of him all the time he has been admitted in the hospital.

"Zero-chan should have told us" Juuri pouted "We would have made a picnic in the gardens" the woman commented already imagine a nice picnic outside in the gardens. Then she proceeded to hugged Zero tightly. The silverette sighed and closed his eyes. There was something about this woman that made him feel loved it was as if these women treat him like a son. The way she speak to him and care enough to bring him food Zero felt bad for worried her.

"I'm so sorry it won't happen again" Zero said as he let his body embraced by Juri-san.

**Xx-**

"Ano Takuma" Aidou whispered softly "Did that boy was Kiryuu-kun brother?" Aidou asked as he finished all the paperwork for Takuma. The other blonde just nodded. Twice in the day Takuma had the opportunity to embrace Ichiru.

"So… do you like him?" Aidou asked. He was happy knowing that his friend had feelings for the young brother of Kiryuu-kun.

"Maybe" Takuma replied with a soft sigh while watching Aidou writing some reports. He smiled occasionally when Aidou complained saying that this was Sayori's work.

"But what happened with Shiki?" The young of the two asked timidly. Aidou knew very well that in the past Takuma had been in love with Shiki but knew that the kid only saw Takuma as his sempai, besides Shiki was in love with one of the girls of his school. "You know I do not like to talk about that" Takuma replied with a dark voice. Aidou nodded knowing well that he would never ask again this issue was still hurting Takuma and it was the best not to upset the blond with his idiotic questions.

"Takuma" Aidou called trying to gain the attention of the other blonde. He wanted to ask something and was dying to know the truth.

"Yes Aidou" The other blond sighed and rubbed the bridge of his nose as he let out a long sigh.

"Do you think that now with Kiryuu-kun loss of memory..." Aidou started "Will Kaname-sama get rid of him and go with her" Aidou asked. He had not mentioned the name of Yuki because he did not like that girl at all. The truth was that before Zero lost his memory the two of them did not get along very well. Aidou had always thought that Kaname-sama had been committed a sin marrying with someone as ordinary as Kiryuu-kun was. Nevertheless as the time passed he began to and tried to meet the boy. The two of them became friends and Aidou began to care for the silver angel he would not deny that Kiryuu-kun was very attractive. And besides he knew that the boy was not stupid as Kaname always seemed to say. Zero was just too shy and Aidou was trying to help him, the blonde loved him as his cute little brother.

His hatred to Yuki began when that nurse and Kaname started a relationship with Kiryuu-kun not knowing a thing. That really upset him because he knew that Kiryuu was a good person and would never do something like that to Kaname. Aidou knew very well that boy and he could say that Zero was totally in love with his brunette friend.

"I really do not know Aidou" Takuma said "I just hope that Kaname realizes the big mistake he is making" Takuma replied as he looked at his watch. He had to see a patient in half an hour and had to finish his reports well Aidou had to do that after all it was his punishment for interrupted his moment with Ichiru.

Aidou nodded and made a gesture of disgust remembering Yuki "Well you're right Kaname-sama is making a grave mistake. Yuki is not pretty as Kiryuu-kun. He is really beautiful" Aidou said as he nodded and pondered mentally making comparisons of Yuki and Zero. Zero definitely won by far.

"I know Aidou" Takuma sighed "Ichiru is beautiful as well" said as he blinked slowly and smiled thinking about Ichiru and his cute gestures.

"The thing that I can't understand is why Kaname-sama accepted the engagement if he did not love Kiryuu-kun..." Aidou whispered the last words with a hurt voice and then looked up at the door. His soft skin was pale than usual. Takuma turned to see Aidou he was completely surprised that the young doctor had stopped talking. Usually when Aidou was curious about something he did not stop to ask and talk about the issue. However seeing his friend pale face and how quiet the boy was made him think that they were in great trouble. Takuma turned very slowly toward the door and found the figure of Kaname. The brunette had a cold stare his face expressionless as ever. Those deep wine eyes were fixed on the two blondes.

"Hanabusa" Kaname's cold voice called the younger's blond name and the boy could only blink twice. Aidou knew that this would be his end "I told you to stop messing into my private life" said Kaname angrily. His eyes shifted at the other blonde, Takuma sighed he knew very well Kaname and can bet that the brunette was really upset. "The same goes for you Takuma" Both blondes nodded yet Aidou wanted to ask more things. He did not understand and could not explain Kaname's behavior with Zero.

"But..." Aidou muttered quietly while taking the courage and rose quickly from his chair "Kaname-sama why are you misleading Kiryuu-kun with that girl!" Aidou opened his eyes as the only thing he could make was taking his right hand to his mouth trying to regulate his breath. He was so dead. He had said it low and knew what the reaction of his friend would be. It had not passed two seconds when Kaname's hand hit on Aidou's baby cheek. The blonde could only manage to close his eyes feeling the impact. It had been a painful one "I told you not to mess in my life" Kaname said with a dry voice and left the office.

He was not angry of Aidou's suddenly question neither was upset by the way he had spoken of Yuki, what really angered him was the concern the blonde seemed to have for Zero. Perhaps the blond had feelings for him. Kaname closed his eyes and clenched his fists. He had heard everything since Takuma's meeting with Ichiru till Aidou's suddenly interest on Zero. He did not like it a bit, beside what was wrong with Takuma. His suddenly interest for Ichiru. He and Zero were identical. Maybe… perhaps Takuma was in love with Zero. However since Zero was a married man Takuma would have to seduce Ichiru ... Kaname clenched his fist then that was the reason of Takuma always complained about his relationship with Yuki. All this time Takuma has only been interested in Zero...

No, that could not be true. Takuma was his best and loyal friend and he knew very well the man would not do that. He would not fall in love with Zero.

The brunette kept frowning at more thoughts came to his mind however Kaname had another problem. A bigger one that could not make disappear.

_Kaito Takamiya…_

**Xx-**

"Yuki are you leaving early?" Yori asked her friend seeing that the girl walked to the hospital's main entrance. Yuki turned to face his friend and smiled then shook his head

"I'm just going out I need some fresh air. I still have to see a patient and then I can go home" The brown-haired girl approached the counter "Yori-chan you almost finish your round too" the girl said as she looked at the clock on the wall but Yori shook her head "the Idiot of Aidou-kun left me these reports so I have to finish them today" Said the girl wearily and wrinkling her nose.

"And what was his excuse this time?" Yuki asked as she placed a hand on her waist and imitating the blonde though.

"He said he had to see some patients who were very delicate and he did not have the time to do the reports. So I must do it for him" Yori said a little tired. Since the morning had been very busy and all she wanted to do was reach home and take a hot bath and then sleep.

"And you believed him" Yuki said as she crossed her arms and sighed "I believe that Yori-chan likes Aidou-senpai" the girl said with a smirk staring at her friend who blushed and then snorted.

"Of course not, that doctor is like a young kid. I think dating Kuran-san is affecting you Yuki-chan" Yori said while the browned-haired girl blushed and turned away from the reception saying things like she wanted to take some air fresh before start her last round. Nevertheless what she really wanted was to hide the huge embarrassment that adorned her cheeks.

**Xx—**

Juri-san had spent the whole afternoon with Zero. The woman feared the boy would disappear again without tell. She did not want her beloved Zerorin to get hurt or something bad happen to him so from now she would stay there taking care of the silver angel. The woman was reading one of her shoujo mangas though she was a little old for that stuff she really enjoyed reading the romantic stories. As sometimes the petite woman imagined both Zero and his stubborn son as the principal characters of the stories.

Seeing Zero asleep the woman smiled softly she really enjoyed taking care of the boy after all he was like a son to her. Knowing very well that the boy in fact was sleeping Juri decided to pay a visit at his beloved Kana-chan. Also she wanted to know the woman who was ruining her son's relationship. She was Juri Kuran and a very determinate woman and in no way she was going to let that girl seduce his son not when Kaname had already a cute wife er husband she corrected. Yes the woman smiled to herself she was going to do something even if she had to threatening that girl to stay away from her son she would do it all for Kaname's and Zero's happiness.

The petite woman sighed before leave Zero's room once again she checked that the boy was asleep. She decided to buy something but now from the cafeteria that food was awful and non-healthy, even if it was a hospital the food they served was horrible. She sighed how she wished to have brought something to eat for Zero. But when she received Ichiru's phone call about Zero's disappearance she just rush to the hospital without preparing the thing she had bought for Zero. And now she had to find a nice place where she could buy a decent meal though it would not taste as good as the one she used to cook. Taking her coat the woman rushed out of the hospital before Zero woke up.

But first she had to investigate where was her son so she asked one of the nurses though she had to fake that she was a patient. She could not let the nurse to find that she was Kaname's mother, not if she wants to spy on her son. The nurse was very gentle and told her where Doctor Kuran was. Kaname was conducting an operation. Juri got one of those blue robes the doctors used in the operating room and then she got into one of the bathrooms with caution of course cause she was in her spy mode. After changing her clothes she went out of the bathroom and leaded at the operating room where Kaname was actually doing said operation. She looked around realizing there was no one around and took out her cellphone very quickly she took a photo then another and she went on. Then she smiled to herself and jumped of joy, her mission was complete. Of course later at home she would edit the photos with other ones with a sleeping Zero. After her little mission she once again chance into her causal clothes and went out of the hospital of course she was still thinking in how she would photoshopped the pictures with sleeping Zero and Kana-chan. Maybe she would make one of Zero sleeping in Kaname's arms or…

Yuki sighed once again, she stayed outside for some minutes but the cold was intense as ever so she decided to come back to the hospital and finish her round. While she was walking back at the main door she felt her phone was ringing, she took out the phone and noticed it was a text message from Kaname. The girl blushed as she read the message. Kaname was always kind with her. She was so lost and daydreaming that she did not noticed the woman who was walking in the same direction as her. Luckily Sayori's scream prevented her from bumping into the woman.

"Yuki you have to check on your last patient" Sayori yelled from the reception some people stared at her but the girl ignore the stares and smiled. Yuki just sighed and nodded walking faster one more patient and she would see her beloved Kaname. The girl thought.

On the other hand Juri heard the girl from the reception calling at the girl she almost bumped into. So that was Yuki huh… Juri thought. The petite woman turned quickly to face the girl and frowned. Thanks to Aidou she had found out the name of the girl. Unfortunately she could not talk to the girl and warn her to stay away from her son. Nevertheless Juri finally met this Yuki girl, tomorrow morning she would take sides in the matter once and for all. But priorities first so Zero's food was the first thing she had to buy before one of the nurses gave Zerorin that horrible food. Definitely she had to talk with Kaname to propose a new menu in the hospital.

**Xx—**

Zero kept sleeping in his bed, no one else was there, just the silver angel. Finally that woman had left and now the cute boy was hopeless and alone. Very slowly he opened the door and entered in the room. With care he closed the door trying to make the less sound as possible. The lights were off and the night was fallen on the city. The man walked slowly towards the bed when he reached it he stared at the sleeping form of the boy. With his hand and very slowly he ran his fingers through the silky silver locks. He always enjoyed the warm of the angel's skin, running his fingers from Zero's nose to Zero's soft lips. Slowly he leaned his face closer to the angel's so he could hear Zero's soft breathe and smiled closing hi slips with the angel's ones. After kissing his lips, he continued kissing the soft creamy cheeks and once again returned to kiss those lips he loved the most. He looked at the boy one more time and smiled. Suddenly the bedroom door was opened and the girl turned on the light. There was a strange aura there but Yuki did not take importance to it. She walked towards the patient and gently she shook the boy's shoulder to wake him up. Very slowly the boy's eyes opened revealing his unusual color. Yuki was speechless, the boy was so handsome and his eyes were so beautiful… Without noticing she was blushing once again, never before had seen a person as beautiful as the boy before her: the boy's skin was so white and soft well at least it appeared to be soft and the hair of said person was silver such a unique color just as his eyes, the most beautiful lavender. Yuki loved colored eyes and more than once she had told Yori that she really liked Aidou's eyes. However the boy's eyes were more beautiful and she noticed it was his natural color, it was not contacts.

Zero rubbed his eyes, he was still sleepy. However he noticed a girl standing next to him and staring at him with fascination it was creepy and uncomfortable to say the least. Zero's white cheeks turned red as the girl did not stop to looking at him. Yuki smiled in her mind she was yelling like crazy for the cuteness of the boy.

"Hi I'm Yuki-chan and I will be checking you for tonight" The girl said with a beautiful smile adorning her face. Zero nodded and smiled back. He closed his eyes and it happened again. It was one of his dreams. Though he was awake he could see and heard everything. It was the same video of the man. The man that Zero could never see the face, the man that right now was with a woman, both were in the bed making love. Both of them were enjoying the night of passion… Both of them were… _"I love you Yuki"_ and then they climaxed together. He was screaming the woman's name. He was saying such words, such words that belong to him and not her. He was cheating on him with that woman…

Zero stood abruptly from the bed, he could not breathe properly. The poor boy could not understand what was happening. He just knew that this girl, this very girl in front of him had hurt him. The boy closed his eyes tightly as he took his arm where his heart was, crystal tears were coming out unwittingly. He felt helpless and felt his ached heart, the feeling of betrayal and pain. Zero did not even know if that dream was true or if this was just a game that his mind was mixing things from his past and present. Maybe that was, but still it hurt too much. He could see himself in the past, he was celebrating an anniversary with someone he loved the most… but that woman had separated them.

_It hurts…_

"Kiryuu-kun is everything okay?" Yuki was worried the patient was well minutes before but seconds after the boy was in a state of pain. The boy was crying and gasping as if he could not breathe. Yuki tried to get close to the patient but the boy did not let her. He had slapped her hand away as if her hands burn. He did not want those filthy hands to touch him. Yuki stared in shocked and left the room running looking for help. She needed a Doctor and they have to sedate the patient if not this could end worse.

"Yuki, what's wrong?" Kaname was leaving the elevator when he heard Yuki's desperate screams for help. He was waiting for her for more than twenty minutes, but his precious girl would not come that was why he had come and search for her. That was until he heard her screams. She was so nervous and worried and the only thing he could make was hugged her.

"Kaname, I'm so glad you are here, please you have to help me this patient he… he was okay when I first saw him but then he began to.." Her voice and body trembling "Please we need to sedate him. Kaname I did not know what to do" Yuki said and looked at his lover with pleading eyes. She was worried for the boy. In his state the silver boy could get injured or something else. Kaname nodded and both of them ran at the room number 300.

When they arrived they found Zero on the floor. They met with such a heartbreaking scene: the poor boy was trying hard to regulate his breathe. His face was covered with tears and his body could not stop from trembling. Yuki sighed and tried to approach the patient.

"Kiryuu-kun please we just want to help you" The girl said in a soft tone her gaze was kind. She really wanted to help the boy.

"It was just a dream right…" Zero whispered while hugging his body his voice sounded broken "Just a bad dream" He repeated to himself. The tears never stopped it was a heartbreaking scene for the girl. Kaname walked at Zero, trying to approach him. He did not like at all seeing the boy on the floor, lying there all helpless trembling and crying. He did not like it. So he took the boy by the shoulders while Yuki was preparing the drug. Kaname noticed that the silver angel not just only had fallen from the bed but he had scratches on his arms. Holding him tightly and preventing the boy to hurt his body further. Nevertheless the thing Kaname could not stop was the boy's tears.

"Yuki" Kaname called her it was the moment for the injection. Zero opened his eyes wide. That voice… it was the same, the same voice in his dream. It was him he was the one who…

"No!" Zero yelled "Stay away from me…" Zero screamed and he began to struggle "It isn't enough…" he whispered "Al the pain you have caused me" He said with a broken voice, once again he could not breathe properly as tears ran down his cheeks. Yuki stared at the boy. She did not understand what the boy was saying. Kaname knew very well. He knew what Zero was talking about. The silver beauty had remembered him. Zero had remembered him. Maybe not all but he was pretty sure that Zero remembered something about him and Yuki. The brunette had to admit it. He did not like to see Zero like this. It was like a week ago that night when both of them had argued, when he had hit the boy the night of the accident.

"I…" Yuki was confused, what the boy was talking. Was he ill or what?

"Enough!" Zero screamed once again as finally he had released from Kaname's hold. He wanted to stay away from that woman. She had destroyed his happiness. He asked him why he had to remember her. Why did he have to when she had caused him so much pain?

"Kiryuu-kun you have to calm yourself" Kaname spoke. He tried to get close to the boy and he succeeded. He carried the boy to the bed once again while Yuki walked behind them and she approached with the syringe.

"Do it now!" Kaname ordered but once again Zero managed to escape and pushed the girl as hard as he could. The brunette girl fell on the floor. Zero was trying to reach the door. It was disgusting to stay in the same room with those two. He felt the pain of betray, he felt the pain of suffering unrequited love. He just asked why, why was he suffering like this.

"Why are you doing these to me?" He yelled as loud as he could "Do you enjoy seeing me suffering like this…" Once again he fell on the floor. He was feeling his body weakening. If he could block his memories once again he would do it. Why was he alive? Why it has to hurt so much?

Kaname went to help Yuki. The poor girl did not understand anything. She rubbed her arm. Kaname had asked her if she was okay and she nodded with a slight smile. The Kaname's wine eyes stared at Zero's broken image. The boy was so paled and his gaze lost, his eyes did not shine like before. His eyes were dead.

"I loved you…"

The last thing he saw before he closed his unique lavender eyes was Kaname's eyes full of confusion.

"Zero!" Kaito had appeared and had managed to capture Zero's body before it hit the floor. Both Kaname and Yuki were surprised. Kaito on the other hand was worried about Zero's condition. Gently he placed Zero's body in the bed and covered him with the blanket. The young brunette wanted to see Zero once last time before go to his home, at the entry of the hospital she met with Juri-san. The woman recognized him almost immediately. He was the boy who always stuck with the twins. Both of them were walking through the halls when they heard Zero's screams. Juri was the first one in reached the room. She saw Kaname and she relaxed but then she heard the name of that disgusting girl. She heard every of Zero's words. Kaito too, he was pretty upset. He so wanted to kill that damn bastard for hurting his beloved like that. He had to refrain from doing so first because he was holding Zero's body. And Zero's health was his priority right now and secondly he did want to kill the bastard in front of Juri-san. That woman was so kind. She did not have the fault to have such a stupid son.

"I… Kaname what's happening?" Yuki asked. The woman in the room that has recently come had slapped her. And both she and the young man were staring at her with hatred in their eyes.

"The thing is that this boy is… married to this bastard" Kaito said with pure hatred. He never felt so angry. He just discovered Zero's cuts. He wanted to kill them both of them. Hurting his precious like that.

"That… that's not true Kaname you..," Yuki was trying to digest the news. Nevertheless Juri slapped her again and pushed her out of the room, closing the door.

"For her Kaname!" Juri cried. She was very upset with his son. She approached him raising her hand in the air. She was about to hit him but refrained. She closed her eyes to open slowly showing tears of helplessness and disappointment. "I did not educate you like that" She whispered as she walked at the chair and sat down. Kaname looked at his mother. She was a very gentle woman who always supported him in everything. But now that he saw her crying he felt bad. And that was not all. Zero, the poor angel had hurting himself like that and Yuki his precious girl did not know anything. He had never told her that he already had a commitment with someone else. Kaname had lied to her saying he was single.

Kaito cleared his throat as he watched with tenderness and sadness at his Zero "I think Yagari-san is right" He spoke, earning the attention of both Kuran but as he obtained no response he continued. "Marriage can be broken if either of them betrayed the other" the young man said as he stroked the boy's cheek. Then he turned to face the doctor "Finally you can be free"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hii it's me again!**

I know it's been almost two years but trust me my muse was gone and I had personal issues but I'm back xD really I feel bad for letting you guys waiting for another chapter really I wanted to write it but every time I opened the archive my mind went blank u.u

Anyways I really love your reviews they always encourage me to keep writing besides I will not let any of my fics incomplete it is a promise! C:

**Summary****:** Maybe I pushed you, maybe I was blinded trying to believe that you would love me, but the answers were clear as water. I'm sorry if I do not remember you, sorry if I made your life a torture, but I must ask this.

Did you ever love me?

**Warning:** AU, occness, **YAOI!**

That means **KanamexZero** and other yaoi couples.

All characters are human (for now) Kaname and Zero has known since high school. Kaname is a young and prodigious doctor while Zerorin hmm well he is a cute and silly uke (but eventually he will change to his cute grumpy self xD) ^^  
>And yes as much as we hate her yuki's still in the picture sorry but don't worry at the end she will pay for hurting our dear ze-chan XD<p>

***¨* Did you ever love me? *¨***

**-X-**Chapter Four**-X-**

**Xx—**

**Previously**

Kaito cleared his throat as he watched with tenderness and sadness at his Zero "I think Yagari-san is right" He spoke, earning the attention of both Kuran but as he obtained no response he continued "Marriage can be broken if either of them betrayed the other" the young man said as he stroked the boy's cheek. Then he turned to face the doctor "Finally you can be free"

_Free that was what you want right, to be with her and…_

"I think I already told you to stay out of this" Kaname said, dark chocolate eyes narrowing. He walked slowly with elegant steps. How he wished to that bastard stop messing with what was his. He wanted him dead, but not now. He approached the young man he was starting to hate, no the young man he already hated the brunette corrected himself and abruptly pulled the bastard's hand away from the cheek of the young sleeper.

Kaito was pissed by the action of the doctor. First the Kuran punched him an almost broke his nose and now this. Enough! He thought and got up he was about to punch him in the face but Juri stopped him.

"Kaito-san I think is the best if you to leave" the woman suggested. She tried to hide the joy she felt inside. The women's instinct told her that her lovely Kaname was jealous, although she was still upset with him for cheating Zero-chan with that who- woman. She knew his son to well and she could tell her Kana-chan felt something for Zero. She never saw Kaname act that way and she knew his son was recognized as being very serious, arrogant and cold man but that little flash in his eyes was something Juuri knew very well. She had seen it many times in her husband's eyes.

"But.." Kaito was about to protest. He liked this woman she was kind and when he saw her how she slapped the bitch that slept with Kaname, he could not feel more than happy. Heck he even expected her to scold his son. But now the woman was practically rushing him out. He felt betrayed. "Zer.."

"There there" the woman smiled and patted the boy's head "You can come tomorrow morning, I think Zerorin have had a busy day and needs to rest" And although he did not want to leave Zero, the young brunette finally accepted. After all Juuri-san was right, his silver angel needed rest. He sent a meaningful glance at the doctor and left the room. If Kaname Kuran thought he was going to get him away with it he was wrong.

"We'll see what Yagari says when he hears about this" he muttered to himself and walked to the elevator. In the distance he could see the silhouette Yuki. Kaito just shook his head and entered the elevator leaving the doors closed behind him.

Juuri grinned when she saw the young man left the room " Well Kana-chan, I think I also recall" she said with a soft voice "Your father must be worried and Senri-rin is in the house he must be asking for his mom" then she looked and smiled at the sleeping form of the angel "Take good care of Ze-chan and do not hurt him" her voice brooked no reproaches.

"Oka-san, I want to..." began to speak the young doctor but his mother shook her head. She approached him and stood on her tiptoes kissing her son's cheek "Do not be so hard on him" she whispered "He needs you" she added and with a last look at sleeper left the room.

Kaname sighed and walked over to the bed, dropping into the chair. He looked at his patient, his husband, the boy who always brought problems and embarrass him since high school with that foolish note. He admired the boy's face, the tears had marked his skin and his brow was slightly furrowed "What I do with you?" asked and slowly moved closer to the face of the youngest. He felt an unknown desire to feel those lips and was about to do it. How long have not kissed them? Mentally wondered "Baka" he whispered as his lips were preparing to test the boy's ones "You fool…"

"Kaname…" Kaname pulled away of bed. Like a child caught doing something wrong. He looked at the door and found with the woman he loved.

**_Do I really love her?_**

Kaname did not know what to do or what to say he was speechless. It hurt to see his precious one like that, with the tears running down her cheeks. Those beautiful brown eyes filled with pain and betrayal, her body trembling and hands lightly clinging to the fabric of her blouse. He did not want to hurt her he really did not want to

What about him? Asked his inner voice He was not so different from her?

"Yuki" he begins with a gentle tone of voice.

"Save it" the girl replied and ran her hand through her face. Trying to erase all traces of tears ""I guess it was all a dream" the girl said in a whisper "it was too good to be true" Apparently she was wrong and when Takuma and Aidou looked at her with bad eyes was because they were aware that Kaname was a married man. She let out a broken laugh and tried to smile but failed miserably "I guess it's the end"

"Wait Yuki" Kaname approached her and he tried to hold her but the girl avoided contact "I wanted to tell you but…"

But what?

"I have loved you since I first met you" said the girl, her eyes fixed on the floor "I was so happy when you said you liked me"

"Yuki…"

"Let me finish" she cut him off and the brunette just sighed "Why did not you tell me? If only you had had the confidence to tell me" Yuki said in a broken voice" I would have accepted you"

I love you so much that it hurts…

Kaname could not answer to that. He did not expect everything to go this way and definitely had to fix it, but not here. Not in the room of his young and foolish husband. He did not want the boy woke up and arming another scene.

"Come on Yuki let's talk in another place" he suggested

The girl wanted to refuse she really should try to do it but she knew she could not. She loved Kaname knew he was her weakness. She knew it was wrong that he was a married man. But we still had the hope that Kaname would left his husband and chose her. Yuki knew that this was a very selfish thought but could not help it. She loved this man and would do anything to have him.

"Okay…" she let out a whispered and followed Kaname

**xX—**

Dark watched everything from the hallway and laughed "Well, well, well, so he's unfaithful to him" he smirked as he put his plan into practice "I wonder what your cute and innocent husband would think of the existence of vampires" Dark did not expect this and definitely would not miss this opportunity "Hiding your true nature" whispered "I wonder…" the young man approached the boy's room and opened the door. The boy was sleeping "Hehe even asleep he's so irresistible" He said to himself and went to the bed "And he has not marked you" he said to himself and smiled.

The young man wondered how would taste virgin blood "You must be delicious" he whispered as he came closer to the silver angel's neck "Your skin is so soft" The young man could feel his fangs lengthened. Dark was turning on and he had not bitten the boy yet.

"I suggest you stop the thing you're about to do" A soft voice said and Dark frowned he was about to taste the blood of the virgin and someone was stop him to do so.

Takuma was heading to Zero's room everyone had heard about the scandal in the boy's room and just before he had seen Kaname with Yuki talking in the cafeteria. He knew Kaname was going to delay his talk with the girl so he had to see how Zero was.

And it was a good that he decided to do it, if he did go something terrible would have happen. Feeling the presence of one of them in Kiryuu's room, the blond doctor rushed to said place.

"Oh really?" Dark asked in a mocking tone. He lifted his face but still remained near the boy's neck.

"What are you doing here pureblood?" Takuma asked with a distrustful tone

"And here I thought level B respected and feared purebloods" Dark said as he let his hand wander through the silver hair

"Don't touch him!" Takuma said in a stern voice. He did not know who this pureblood was and definitely did not trust him. Takuma knew what could happen if a pureblood bite a human.

"And what are you going to do if I do not?" Dark asked and touched the voice lips "He's a real cutie"

Takuma just let out a menacing aura. He knew his power was not strong enough to defeat a pureblood. Yet he was willing to take risk. He knew if something happened to Zero-kun his twin brother would be devastated and he was not going to let Ichiru hurt. He could not he… he really cared for the younger of the Kiryuu twins.

"Aww how cute" the pureblood laughed "I think I should pay a visit to him" the boy said and smiled when Takuma frowned

"Don't you dare to hurt him!" Takuma spit angrily

"Oh! So Ichijou-san cares for the boy" He laughed "What happened to Senri?"

"That's it!" Takuma said and pounced against the bastard. At this rate he did not care if they were in the hospital and he was attacking a patient. All he wanted to do was to end with this damn person. How dare to talk about Ichiru and Senri? They were two very dear and special people to him.

"Stay away from them or I… I will you!"

"Takuma!" That was Aidou's voice followed by Kain. The tried to separate both of them but then they felt it, the powerful aura emanating from that patient.

"Pureblood…" Kain whispered and with Aidou's help they finally separated the two.

"This is not over" Dark said angrily "Tell your lord" he said with venom in his voice "He can not keep hiding" and with that he disappeared.

**X-**

"Yuki" Kaname said softly "I'm really sorry but I have to go" he said as he rose from his chair. He had felt it. One of them was here and when he saw Aidou running towards where they were Kaname knew something was wrong.

"Okay" the girl whispered tiredly. She stood up and kissed Kaname's lips "I know this is wrong but I love you and I can not walk away from you"

Kaname was speechless to say the least, he was about to answer when Aidou's grip stopped him. The girl bowed at the blonde doctor and left.

"What's wrong?" He asked at his friend already knowing there was a pureblood in the hospital.

"There was a pureblood Kaname" Aidou said as he coughed "A pureblood" the young man said and looked at the brunette in the eyes "He and Takuma were fighting" Hanabusa said as they moved towards the elevators.

Kaname just nodded, he needed to hear the whole information and he would act. "They were in Zero-kun's room" the blonde said.

**_What?_**

**X-**

"Senri I'm home" Juuri's voice was hear in the hall. The woman was so happy she knew her Kana-chan would eventually accept his feelings. And what better to leave him alone with his beautiful Zero-chan. Thus Kaname could care for him and tell him for once what he felt.

"Oh" The woman said in surprise as she saw her young son was accompanied by a girl "Senri why did not you tell me your girlfriend was going to come" The woman pouted and ignored the blush on her young son face.

"Oka-san!" Senri yelled. Why his mom always embarrassed him.

"Senri don't be rude and introduce us" His mother scolded and Senri nodded

"Umm… oka-san this is Rima Touya" the boy said softly and then he turned to Rima

"Rima, this is my mom" The young girl bowed and let out a small smile.

"Oh is a pleasure to meet you Rima-chan" The woman started "You do not know how glad we are that you befriend my son" she said with a sweet smile" You see he is been depressed because you would not notice him" Juuri kept talking without realizing that her son began to get angry "But it's so difficult. You see Senri tends to follow his onii-chan's footsteps" The woman chuckled "At this rate I think we'll have another cold and insensitive child"

"Oka-san" Senri yelled once again. He did not understand why his mom always tries to help them?

"Hush Senri" the woman said "Well I better leave you guys alone" she said with a wink "And don't do anything I wouldn't do"

"Oka-san!"

"Pocky?" Rima asked as she pulled another pocky from the box

**X—**

"Takuma, do you know him?" Kain asked as they sat next to Zero's bed

"No" the blonde shook his head. He was furious somehow that pureblood had heard his thoughts. And now he had endangered Ichiru and Senri. He would not forgive if something happened to any of them

"He was about to bite Zero" the blonde commented and Kain just nodded "If I had not come" he whispered "something terrible would have happened"

"Takuma…" Kain called. He had been thinking about this for a while but did not dare to ask first because he did not know if it was true and second he did not want to get Takuma in trouble with Kaname. But nevertheless they were alone and this was his chance "Are… are you in love with Zero?"

"I…"

Aidou just stood in front of the door. He glanced at his left and saw Kaname. His friend was quiet as if he was waiting for his best friend´s answer. Stupid Kain! The blonde thought.

"Please continue Takuma" Kaname spoke. He really wanted to know what the blonde was about to say. He was suspicious since the blonde always complain of his relationship with Yuki. If this was true, he was not going to get angry. He would not after all…

I love you Kaname always will….

Yes, there it was the silver haired boy's confession.

"Kaname" Aidou intervened "The pureblood said well he told that you can't keep hiding" the young blonde hesitated to tell him but seen Takuma had some trouble to speak about his feeling he decided to help his friend.

"Very well" the brunette replied and walked towards the bed. It seemed his patient was still asleep. He's a heave sleeper Kaname said to himself and sighed "I'm waiting" he made a motion to Takuma

"Well maybe he should go and try to investigate who is this pureblood" Aidou suggested as he took Kain's hand. Kaname seemed to nodded and added something about Seiren help them to find more information.

"Kaname" Takuma started "maybe I should go with the guys you know I can hel…"

But the brunette seemed to stop him and then sat in the chair where Kain previously sat "I won't get angry"

Yes sure… just keep lying to yourself…

"Look is not what you think" The blonde started "I do care for Zero but…"

"You have feeling for the twin" Kaname finished for him and the blonde nodded.

"What about Senri?" The brunette asked once again and saw how his friend's face paled

"Kaname I…." he started "how did you…" he could not finished the sentence because once again Kaname cut him off

"How did I notice that you had feelings for my brother or your crush on Zero's brother?" Kaname asked as he let out a soft chuckle when he saw his friend's face blushing

"Well you know I'd never hurt Senri" Takuma said softly "he's too precious for me" But he doesn't love you his mind remained him

"What about Ichiru?"

Takuma frowned at how Kaname was so casually saying Ichiru's name. This earned him another chuckle from Kaname. "That's okay I know you're a noble man" he said and sighed.

"Kaname" Takuma smiled and dared to ask "What will happen with you and Yuki?"

"I already told you to not…"

"I know it is just I don't understand what are you playing at"

"You don't need to know" Was Kaname's only answer. Takuma sighed and began to leave the room. He knew it was useless to try to get information from his friend especially when it came to his personal relationships. He was sure there was something odd about this whole thing. He needed to observe the things from another perspective and then would draw its own conclusions. Before leaving the room he turned at his friend "Kaname" he called him

The brunette lifted up his gaze and stared at his friend "Have you ever crave Zero's blood?" He question left to air. Not waiting for an answer, at least not this time.

His blood….

Such a beautiful sin

And he waited for Takuma to leave the room, now that he was alone he thought about such question if I have not thought about biting him? "To answer your question Takuma… I had spent all those years holding back"

He approached the sleeper's face, admiring the fine features.

"Yes"

"I… I desire your blood"

**xX—**

**well this is the 4th chapter xD i hope you guy like it! XD well i'll reply to your reviews during the week. Now i'm going to sleep though i should've finished my homework XD**


End file.
